The Many Drabbles of the Guardians
by aquaria1234
Summary: In so many parallel words, there are thousands of stories waiting to be written. In these many worlds, there are many unexpected characters meeting, new memories made, new adventures starting. How they all met were different, but they all connect to one thing... To becoming a family they never expected to have.
1. Information

Before you read the bottom, it's just about information about this story and my crazy friend... Skip it if you don't want to have headaches.

Okay... Uh... How do I start this out...?

Yes, I haven't updated my story for a long, looong time. But honestly, can't think of any more good ideas, can't have the motivation to start. Honestly, writing very long stories that are by the plot isn't my thing, I really like to shake things up as well as make them sweet and short as possible. Doesn't mean I'm giving up on them though... But it's going to be for a long time till I will update it, so sorry for all that inconvenience and for your waiting.

Alright... Pst... Seth what else do I have to say again?

**Ugh, hopeless as ever. You're supposed to explain about this story or drabble or whatever it's called so the readers won't be confuse by the many... Many characters here.**

Ah! Right! Thank you Seth!

Yes, there will be may characters here, about 45 to possibly over a hundred. But you only have to focus on the main 44. Don't worry though! They're not all OC because most of the characters from here are from several other animes that I have decided to crossover... Like over 10 crossovers...

Lets see if I can get all the characters here:

(First, Last Names)

Tsunayoshi Sawada - Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Ryoma Echizen- Prince of Tennis

Haruka Nanase - Free!

Tetsuya Kuroko - Kuroko No Basket

Lucy Heartfillia - FairyTail

Ichigo Kurosaki - Bleach

Edward Elric - Full Metal Alchemist

Hiro Yamada - Big Hero 6

Kevin McCalister - Home Alone

Alistair Cleary - Riverman (Book)

Kenichi Shirahama - The Mightiest Disciple

Maka Albarn - Soul Eater

Jack - The Enemy (Book)

Hibiki - Hibiki's Magic

Ciel Phantomhive - Black Butler

Naruto Uzumaki - Naruto

Sakura Haruno - Naruto

Gaara Sabaku - Naruto

Tohru Honda - Fruits Basket

Haruhi Fujioka - Ouran High School Host Club

Palkia - Pokemon (Human Form)

Diagla - Pokemon (Human Form)

Alice Liddell - Alice in the Country of Hearts

Yuki Kuran - Vampire Knight

Haruka Nanami - Uta no Prince-Sama

Najika Kazami - Kitchen Princess

Beatrice 'Tris' Prior - Divergent Series (Books)

Mai Taniyama - Ghost Hunt

Kenji -Ghost Hunt

And that's all of it! About... 25 animes/books/mangas crossover! I still have yet to tell you of my OC's...

Keri and Kare Beauty

Hadrian Draven

Makoto

Seth Pheonix (I don't know what he's doing here... Stupid Seth messed up my character list. Y**ea, keep telling yourself that...**)

J Dark

V Light

Chujitsuna Knight

Demadri Devile

Midnight Forever

Zero/Zeru and Zelu Kisiko

Nari Yoyo

Amaya Kasumi

And finally Asura Chaos! The leader of everybody and as his name implies he's very insane!

Uh-huh, that should be all of them! And I will make this into the ultimate crossover! Or not, but oh well. Hahaha, I'm going to have so much fun with this.

Oh, and before I start this I want to say that if you want to incorporate some ideas into some of these stories. I'll gladly do it, because I really love to see other people's ideas, and plus I'm not a very motivational. So... That's all! Seth wanna say something?

**...**

Why are you looking at the basement door anyway...? ...Seth, what have you done now.

**Let's just say I got rid of a... Nuisance while you were talking.**

Don't want to know, never want to know. But I know it's probably about James again... Ah well, we'll probably see him tomorrow alive and well!

**That's what I'm afraid of...**


	2. What's a Fiance?

**Title: What's a Fiancé?**

**Characters: Tsuna, Chujitsuna, and Demadri**

**Warnings: Tsuna's curiosity and adorableness, Demadri's crazy talk and theory of Tsuna's future, hints of yaoi**

**Summary: 7-year old Tsuna is curious what a fiancé is after hearing Demadri and Chujitsuna talk one morning.**

* * *

><p>"Chu-Chan!"<p>

Hearing that squeaky voice, the brunette turned and smiled at the small brunette who was running towards her. Strangely, Hibiki wasn't with him, probably with Hadrian again?

"Good morning to thou," Chujtsuna greeted as she patted Tsuna's wild but silky hair. "Does ye need anything"

Tsuna nodded, eyes brightening as he remembered what he had come to her for. "I want to ask Chu-Chan something!" Chujitsuna nodded, but what he said next almost made her choke in her saliva in surprise. "What's a fiancé?"

A light blush dusted her face as she remembered what had happening this morning. She and Demadri were the last ones to come to breakfast, and by then everybody was gone but Tsunayoshi who had fallen asleep during the middle of breakfast. (No one had wanted to wake him up because it was a crime to do so with his adorable face and Tsunayoshi was a light sleeper, only when it comes to moving his body somewhere. Anything else, like loud noises, wouldn't be able to wake him up as easily.) And while they had breakfast, Demadri was talking about... Things a 11-year old like him should not know yet, and Tsuna must had been half-awake by that time to hear what Demadri was spouting out. Oh dear... She wanted to know what Tsuna had heard from Demadri, but as the same time feared at how much Tsuna lost his innocence or worst yet be asked questions like this.

Chujitsuna, to deep into her thinking, didn't notice the someone moving behind her until long arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a chest. Chujitsuna gave a light gasp before looking up at Demadri with a slight glare. "No PDA when there are children around Demadri, we've been over that!"

The black-haired boy just shrugged and nuzzled into Chujitsuna's mousy hair, and grinned widely. "They're going to know someday, so why hide it?" Suddenly his eyes narrowed with slight mischievousness. As soon as she saw it, she tried to tell Tsuna to cover his ears and run until Demadri clasped a hand over her mouth.

"As for your question Tsuna~ Let's say a fiancé is when a man and a woman are engaged before marriage... Like a pre-mature wedding where the man takes his lover out somewhere special, gives the woman a diamond ring and asks her hand in marriage, the woman says yes, and they get ready to have the marriage where they will be official lovers! Do you understand me?"

Tsuna's caramel eyes widen, and he gave a slow nod before he smiled widely. Demadri grinned, and Chujitsuna inwardly sighed in relief as nothing had gone wrong... Until what Tsuna had said next made them both speechless. Not even Demadri wasn't expecting that.

"Can I have a fiance too?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Omake<strong>

After of finally saying something that Tsuna was still a little too young to have a fiance, we send Tsuna off after making him promise not to tell anybody about this... Because I don't want to have the others coming after us for explaining something Tsuna should not yet know until he was a bit older...

After he was out of sight, a sudden frown took my place which Demadri noticed.

"What's the matter my love?"

"I'm just... One day we're all going to grow up and find someone we love..." I murmured while Demadri nodded slowly, having come to that realization long ago. "And I know I should not mess with their love life... But Tsuna is like a precious little brother to me, I don't want any woman I don't know going near him... Is that selfish?"

"No, no." Demadri chuckled, his grip tighten around my waist while we looked up at the sky. "That's not selfish, you're just worried which I do not blame you for... So hopefully when Tsuna finds his love, it will not be a woman."

"...Eh?"

Demadri's grin suddenly widened as he started to spout off again.

"Have you seen Tsuna? He's an uke! The ultimate uke! No man can resist him if he uses those charms, which he uses everyday, the only reason were not affected because we're his brothers and sisters and we would never do anything like that to him." Suddenly Demadri's eyes shone, making me want to back-away if he didn't have his arms still wrapped around me. "It's troublesome, sure, but as soon as he finds the right seme, who is hopefully strong, handsome, and very possessive, than he will be protected 24/7! Wouldn't that be great Chujitsuna?"

"Uh..." Sweatdrop. "Yea... Great..."

_How does my lover even know all of this? My lover is definitely a male version of a fujoshi... Never thought I would say that..._


	3. Kindergarten?

**Title: Kindergarten?**

**Characters: Tsunayoshi, Papa King, and Ryoma**

**Warnings: Cursing**

**Setting: Papa King decides that his children should all go to school, receiving many complaints.**

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!"<p>

The late 30-year old laughed, already seeing this coming. He should've known his children would reject the idea of going to school, especially with people they didn't know. Soon the many, many complaints started to shoot up.

"You can't be serious Papa! I am not going to school!"

"Papa King, I can not go."

"I agree with my love! You can't make us go to school or else I will be force to separate from her!"

"I'm not going to a school full of loud, noisy people."

"It's just... To much work for me."

"I hate waking up in the morning."

"Papa I have too much work to do! Not to mention I still have to finish my giant robot ar- I mean my little toy army."

"Who's going to cook lunch for you then?"

"I have no time for school, I have a business to run."

"They're going to call me short! I just know it!"

"Noooo! We still have to finish that new game,"

"And send it to Nintendo! Pokémon can not wait!"

"Why can't you tutor us Papa?"

"Who's going to finish all those traps around the house?!"

"No! Don's separate me from my cuz!"

"Get away from you pervert! And I refuse to crowd with loud people!"

"Sigh... I have a duty to exorcist the ghost nearby town Papa."

"I heard school is boring..."

"I have training to do."

"I have to go down to town today and help the hospital again, I have no time for school."

"I just refuse to go. I might kill them."

"My editor is going to kill me! I haven't finished my chapter yet!"

"They're gonna make fun of my birthmark, how could they not? I'm pretty sure they're gonna bully bleached-hair idiot too."

"Who the hell are you calling bleach-hair?! If they want to fight, I will beat them down! But I rather avoid conflict, so no school for me."

"Yo Yo! School doesn't sound like a good thing!"

"Ugh, I don't want any more fanboys,"

"Or stalkers."

"...I won't have a lot of time swimming..."

"I'll go to school after I finish the reading the library."

"Unless I can fight people, I don't want to go to school."

"School sounds weird..."

"Can't go, might freeze the place."

"Or I might burn it down..."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to play my music during class..."

"And I'm pretty sure I can't bring weapons to school."

"I hate going out in the light, I rather be in my laboratory or in my room."

"Ah... I... I don't exactly like school..." 37

"I don't like it either... S-Sorry Papa, but I was always left out of the games when I was in kindergarten..."

"I like studying under you Papa, please don't make us go to school."

"I-I've never been to school... What's it like?"

"Sorry Papa King, but I'm a bit busy to do anything like go to school. I have a patient in 12:00."

"Please don't make us go to school Papa! I'm begging you please don't! I'm going to cry if we don't!"

"Ah... I'm going to embarrass myself, I just know it... I-I'm too clumsy!"

"What's school?"

At that, everybody looked at the youngest member of the family. Tsunayoshi, who was just 6-years old. Realization hit them all, he was 6. The right age of going to kindergarten in Japan, which they were staying in for the few years. At that, more complaints exploded.

"Nooo! My Tuna-Fish can't go to school!"

"What if they try to steal Tsuna?!"

"They're going to brainwash him! They're going to make him forget about us!"

"Papa King, we all agree Tsuna can't go to school! Send us if you like, but don't send him to school!"

Papa didn't listen to them, instead he was smiling brightly at that thought. His youngest adoptive son, going to school for the first time, making new friends, wearing his adorable uniform and backpack, and babbling to tell him how school was today! That was something he could look forward to! Now what to do with the other pes- his children.

A small smile spread across the man's face. "Also, since you've all been together for too long... And it may not be unfair, but it's important. I have decided to send you all to different schools around Japan!"

...

"WHAT?!"

"YOU FUCKING SENILE OLD MAN!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO US!"

"WHY DO YOU HATE US?!"

Even with curses and complaints and more yelling of protests from his children, except for Tsuna who just tilted his head cutely and in confusion, Papa's smile widened to the point it looked like a maniac smile. This was his revenge for putting him through so much grief and pain ever since he had adopted them all.

"THIS WAS ALL FOR REVENGE?!"

"Oops~ Did I say that out loud~?"

"YOU %$&*# %!"

**Omake-**

"Okay Tsuna," Fixing his shirt and ruffling his spiky, soft hair, Papa gave a kiss to Tsuna's forehead. "Be a good boy now, don't cause your teachers or classmates any trouble unless they deserve, okay? I'll pick you up later."

Tsuna nodded, smiling brightly before he looked around confusingly. "Where's Nii-Sans and Nee-Chans?"

All Papa did was grin, though it looked a bit malicious. Even if Tsuna or anyone else didn't hear, he swore that he could still hear his precious children still cursing him all the way to school, which was all over Japan.

"They all had to get an early start in school, but you'll see them int he afternoon. Now hurry and get to class, don't want to be late on your first day of school now, do you?"

Shaking his head, Tsuna waved goodbye to Papa before disappearing into the giant building with the words **Namimori Elementary School **painted on the gates. Papa watched before he gave a small smile.

His children were growing to fast.


	4. How They Found Tsunayoshi and Hibiki

**Title: **How They Found Tsunayoshi and Hibiki

**Characters:** Tsunayoshi, Hibiki, Amaya, and Alice

**Warnings: **Mild Cursing, a bit of blood, and death

**Summary: **Amaya reminisces how she and Alice found Tsunayoshi and Hibiki.

* * *

><p>Wiping her sword, Amaya looked up and watched as Tsunayoshi and Hibiki ran around the whole garden.<p>

It was a beautiful morning today, and since she was injured from her last mission she was forced to stay behind and watch the children. She didn't mind it much, she had wanted to take a rest for a while, no matter how much she loved the adrenaline of hunting her prey and seeing their fear.

Laying her sword besides her, she rubbed the back of her head and looked up at the children. Soon a memory popped in her head.

It was the day she found Tsunayoshi and Hibiki.

* * *

><p><em>Thump<em>

_Watching the body fall down the ground with a frighten terror forever etched on their face, Amaya yawned and plopped down, taking out a cloth and started to clean the white blade. Besides her, Alice brought out a lighter before lighting the dead body on fire. They watched as the body burned, the smell of flesh entered their scent, but they weren't bothered by it. _

_"I'm so bored..." I sighed, laying my sword besides me, but in reach just in case there were more of them around, and closed my eyes. "I wish something interesting would happen..."_

_"Wahhhh!"_

_Startled by that cry, I sat up while Alice jumped to her feet, hand on the dagger she hid inside her stocking. We looked at each other._

_"That... Was definitely a baby's cry."_

_"Hieee!"_

_"A scream?"_

_Looking at each other, they nodded before dashing off, forgetting about the burning body. Running towards the screams and crying, Amaya arrived first by tree while Alice followed after, from ground. They looked around, trying to find any signs of babies or children, but found none... Were they just imagining it?_

_"WAAAHHH!"_

_We jumped again, and Amaya winced. That cry was close, and it looked like it belonged to a girl. Then a thought came to the black-haired girl's mind. What would two little kids be doing somewhere deep in the forest? As if reading her thought, Alice looked up at her with a small frown. Amaya then looked to her right, and quickly dashed off to that direction with Alice following close from behind. _

_Amaya knew she was going to the right direction, with the crying getting louder, and jumped down from the branch as soon as she arrived to the clearing. When she looked up, she saw a blond-haired girl with her hair tied to a side ponytail and wearing a green cloak that covered her small form. She was crying, large tears running down her dirtied and chubby cheeks while she neared the ledge of a cliff. Widening her eyes, Amaya dashed forward and yanked the blond before she stupidly fell off the cliff, receiving another ear-piercing wail from the child._

_"What the hell were you thinking?!" Amaya hissed, dropping the girl not so gently to the ground and far away from the ledge. She glared at the blond, whose cryings got louder. "And quit crying! What are you crying for?!"_

_Alice, who had arrived a few seconds later during Amaya's scolding, appeared besides the blond and hugged her tightly close to her. "Amaya, don't be so harsh to her. She's still a child."_

_"A stupid child!" Amaya corrected harshly. "She was just a few centimeters away from falling to her death What was she even doing near the cliff!"_

_"T-Tsu..." "Hm?" Looking down at the sniffling blond in her arms, Alice stroke her dirty hair. "What was that sweetie?" "M-My friend T-Tsunayoshi... H-He fell... H-He fell down the c-c-cliff..."_

_Amaya's eyes widened while Alice started to cooed over her when the blond started to cry again. Frowning, Amaya walked over to the cliff and peered over and her frowned grew deeper. There was nothing but pitch black in the bottom, and Amaya could hear no rush of water. That boy the blond was talking about wouldn't have been able to survive the fall. Turning back to the blond, she wasn't able to take a step when she heard a cry._

_Quickly turning, she peered even deeper into the cliff and widened her eyes. _

_It was small, and he almost blended into the dark-brown wall if it wasn't moving and making sounds, plus she could see a bright orange shirt and blue shoes. Pulling out her sword, she stabbed it firmly onto the ground before tying her long red scarf around the hilt. Alice looked at her curiously. _

_"Amaya?"_

_Tying the end of the scar around her waist, she smiled at Alice. "I'll be right back."_

_"Amaya? What are you doi- AMAYA KASUMI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"_

* * *

><p>A small smirk graced my features. After Amaya had saved Tsunayoshi, who was holding onto the branch for dear life, Alice scolded and yelled at Amaya to never do that again, which left a ringing for a few days in her ears. She may had been deaf for the few days after saving Hibiki and Tsunayoshi, but she didn't regret my actions. Because then the family wouldn't have their beautiful Diamond and bright Sky.<p>

Alice's voice then rang through the air making the black-hair girl open her eyes. "I made snacks!"

Sitting besides Amaya, Alice laid the silver tray with our snacks on the ground while the children ran over to us. They were both slightly dirtied, both from falling so many times, and started eating and babbling excitedly. While they were busy eating and talking, Alice turned to Amaya

"I still don't forgive you for jumping off the cliff like that."

"I did it for a good reason." Amaya defended, taking a small bite from the biscuit. "Besides, my scarf is long and sturdy enough to hold the two of us up."

"Well I didn't know that." Alice huffed before she smiled. "But I am glad that you did that, so... Thank you."

Silence as they watched the children return back to their playing.

"You're still not going to forgive me, aren't you?"

"Not in a million years."


	5. The Guardian Host Club

**Title: **Guardian Host Club!

**Characters: **Tsunayoshi, Midnight, Haruhi, Zeru, Zelu, Seth, and Asura

**Warnings: **Crossdressing, mild cursing, Tsuna's adorableness, uke, seme, and incenst mentioning...

**Summary: **Asura is bored and decides that he wants to make a host club.

* * *

><p>"Hm..."<p>

Tilting his head to the right, Asura placed a hand under his chin.

"Hm..."

Tilting his head to the other side, he gave a small sigh of slight frustration. Seth just stared at his stupid boss/friend before shaking his head and returned to his book.

"Hm..."

Asura was not sitting upside down on his chair, staring out the window with narrowed, dulled eyes.

"Rg..."

Midnight entered, paused seeing Asura, and was about to leave until Asura suddenly gave a sudden noise of a 'brilliant' idea. The black-haired boy scowled, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Let's make a Host-Club!"

* * *

><p>"Explain to me why I'm dressed as a boy." Haruhi deadpanned, looking at the happy-go-lucky boy who was grinning widely. Zelu glared. "I as well. What stupid idea are you planning now?"<p>

"We're going to make a Host-Club!" Asura exclaimed before pointing to himself, ignoring the girl's question and glare. "I will be the prince of this club. The King!" Asura then pointed to the Kisiko twins.

"Zeru Kisiko and Zelu Kisiko! You will be the twins who love each other beyond the boundary of sibling love! Forbidden Love!" Zeru saluted and grinned idiotically while Zelu's scowl deepened.

"Midnight Forever will be the cool type, as well as the accountant and planner of the host club!" Midnight glared at Asura, but reluctantly agreed with a deep sigh. If he had only just decided not to leave his room and go down to the living room...

"Tsunayoshi will be our precious uke and boy lolita! Pure, sweet, lovable, and just plain adorable! He will be our main mascot!" Tsunayoshi tilted his head confusingly, not understanding what Asura was talking about but grinned and hugged his bunny tighter. Hibiki had to leave with Jack somewhere for England for the month, so he was bored. Though what was a uke?

"Seth Pheonix will accompany Tsunayoshi, since we need to make sure no one kidnaps him, and will be our strong, silent type!" Seth sighed, so used to Asura's antics that he doesn't even care anymore to stop him... Kenichi was lucky that he had to go on a mission to the far south of Japan with Kuroko and Haruka.

"Finally Haruhi Fujioka you will be the natural type since you seem to get along with everyone with no problem! I know you'll be a big hit with the ladies!"

Asura grinned before throwing his hands up. "Together! We will become the greatest hosts and this will quench my thirst for fun! THE GUARDIAN HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN FOR BUSINESS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-<strong>

"Kya~ You're so cool Asura-kun!"

"Ne Zelu, Zeru. You really love each other don't you! Incest all the way!"

"Ah... Midnight is so cool and handsome! So hardworking too!"

"Seth is so quiet, but that makes him so handsome, and how he keeps Tsu-kun so close and protected, I can feel the brotherly feels!"

"Eeek! Tsunayoshi the ultimate uke! I wonder who's the seme?"

"Haruhi is so cool staring out of space like that... I wonder what he's thinking?"

'Stupid Asura...' Haruhi sighed inwardly, staring out the bright window. 'I can't believe he actually made Zelu and me crossdress as guys... As for these girls... Where did they all come from? I'm pretty sure our location of our house is suppose to be kept a secret...'


	6. Guardian Cat

**Title:** Guardian Cats

**Characters:** Tsunayoshi, Ieyoshi Sawada, (Adult) Reborn, and Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warnings:** Mild swearing

**Summary:** Tsunayoshi is the Guardian Cat for the Sawada Family after being taken in by them, protecting them from any harm towards them. This is his usual life after Reborn enters his master's life.

* * *

><p>BANG BANG!<p>

"HIIIEEEE! REBORN WOULD YOU STOP WAKING ME UP LIKE THAT!"

"Baka-Yoshi. School is almost going to start in 4 minutes."

"WHAT?! AHH! Why can't Tsuna wake me up like the good old times?!"

Blinking open caramel eyes, the American Curl Cat watched with slight amusement as he watched his Master run around like a headless chicken, quickly slipping on his clothes, trying to fix his hair -honestly Tsuna didn't understand why he even try to anymore with it being forever spiky blond-, tripping, and heading towards the bathroom.

Yawning, Tsuna stretched until he felt satisfied and jumped down from his warm bed put in the corner of the room where Ieyoshi could keep a close eye on him. He stopped slightly, feeling someone stare at him before realizing it was the hit-man, watching him with deep obsidian eyes. Tsuna stared back, after a few minutes of staring down Ieyoshi's scream as he tripped on his way out the door snapped the two from their stares. Before Reborn could disappear and follow Ieyoshi, Reborn glance back at the American Cur Cat with narrowed eyes.

"You're not normal."

Too quickly, Reborn left not noticing the small smile on Tsuna's face.

'You don't know the half of it.'

* * *

><p>"Ah! Tetsuya." Was the first thing Tsuna exclaimed when his eyes caught of pale skin and blue eyes and hair which belonged to none other than their residential phantom. "How are you today?"<p>

"Ohayo Tsunayoshi." Tetsuya greeted back, deadpanned as ever but with a small hidden smile in his eyes. "I'm doing well, and my Master and his Team seem to be doing well... I'm sorry, but I'm only here to collect something. My Master and his Team are in the nationals right now, and... And I wanted to give them something to boost their morals. They're quite nervous, but I don't blame them, I am too. Especially if it's against my old Master."

That was the longest paragraph Tsuna heard Tetsuya say in one breath, but Tetsuya does ramble often when nervous, which isn't often unless it's a basketball match. Tsuna inwardly snorted, 'Basketball Junkie.'

"How about you Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna grinned and sat down on the plush couch. "Ieyoshi-Sama is being bullied by Reborn as always, and Reborn is catching up that I'm not 'normal', and suggestions what I should do about him?"

Tetsuya stayed silent, before speaking. "It was bound to happen anyway, just tell them the truth. It makes everything better."

"Ah, I was hoping you would say that!" Tsuna giggled, jumping to his feet as he walked over to the portal. His orange pendent was turning hot, and it was burning against his skin, that wasn't a good sign but Tsuna hid his worried behind his smiles. "Gotta go now, I think Master has gotten himself in trouble again."

"Hm... It seems my Master as well." Tetsuya sighed, holding his bright-blue pendent. "Stupid Bakagami. He just can't stay out of trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-<strong>

"T-T-Tsuna?!"

"Oi you stupid cat what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Hahaha, maybe Tsuna wants to play too."

"Stupid cat-herbivore."

"Kufufufu... You're cat is stupid like you Vongola."

"E-E-Eep... K-Kitty... Don't go there."

"Lambo orders kitty to come back here now!"

"EXTREME cat Sawada! It's EXTREMELY fluffy!"

Tsuna purred/giggled at the reactions he gained from his Masters 7 friends, or guardians as he called them. Tsuna then caught Reborn's eyes, who looked at him with narrowed eyes again while Tsuna grinned, which Reborn caught this time.

Tsuna trotted over to Ieyoshi and nudged his ankle before running off somewhere.

"Ah! T-Tsuna come back here!"

"Follow after him Baka-Yoshi."

And so they followed after him, strangely no trouble at all along the way to wherever Tsuna was leading them.

* * *

><p>"Hah... Hah... Hah... W-Where's... Ah... Tsuna?" Ieyoshi breathed deeply, hands on his knees as he searched for his small cat, beyond worried. Tsuna was his first friend, even though he was a cat still a friend, and always protected him from bullies whenever he could when they were younger, he would never forgive himself if anything had happened to his sweet Tsuna.<p>

BANG

Ieyoshi 'hiieeed' while a few of his guardians jumped in surprise before they all went into defensive form, looking around at where that noise came from. Meanwhile Reborn stayed in the way back watching everything with observant eyes, and his eyes narrowed.

"Whew!" And that voice, everyone snapped their attention to the figure behind Ieyoshi, who had fallen down in surprise from that voice. "That was a close one. You alright Master?"

In front of Ieyoshi, now turning towards him, was a boy around their age, maybe a year or two younger. Brown gravity-defying hair, pink plump lips, and a sharp but feminine feature. He wore an orange yakuta with a white obi tied around it, and he wore brass knuckles that were slight bloody. But the most familiar of them all, to Ieyoshi, was the warm, caring caramel eyes that seemed to stare deep into your soul. Why did this person look so much like his cat.

As if reading his thought, everyone watched with surprise when brown ears flicked up to life from his gravity defying hair and a brown, almost fluffy tail swished behind him. "It's me master! Tsunayoshi!"

"...EHHHH?!"

Reborn snorted. Definitely not normal.


	7. Guardian Angels

**Title: **Guardian Angels

**Characters:** Tsunayoshi, Amaya, Naruto, and Sakura

**Warnings:** Mild Cursing, blood, some character bashing, and death

**Summary:** The Guardian Family are the most known guardian angels in the heavens, also famous for their demon half angels. Naruto is complaining about his charge, Sakura plans a prank for her charge, Amaya talks about her charge's day, and Tsuna's charge dies but is assigned to a new charge.

* * *

><p>"I can't take it anymore! I swear I can't take it anymore! That stupid Uchiha is getting on my last nerves! Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed, clutching his spiky blond hair as he banged his head against the long wooden desk of the kitchen. In it, were two girls and one boy. One of them looked at him with slight annoyance, one in amusement, and one in confusion.<p>

"What happened Naruto?" Tsuna asked as he took a sip of the tea Sakura had made. "What did he do this time?"

Naruto growled, almost turning red. "Sasuke-Teme left and up Konoha and went to Orochimaru of all people! He literally sent him to a snake devil! Not only that he hurt a friend, a major disgrace in my books, someone who wanted him to stay, and Naruke was the best prankster I've seen in ages! I can't take it anymore! Is anyone willing to change spots with me?! Sakura! Please you can take care of Sasuke-Teme and I can take care of Ino-Pig!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No Naruto, you know the rules. I can't do it, besides, Ino's mine to bash myself. I'm thinking of giving her a bad-hair day again or maybe put a giant spider under her pillow or her shower. What do you think?"

"Hmm... Bed definitely, since we can't hurt our charge much." Amaya commented, one of her eyes opening lazily as she wiped the blood off her hands with a paper towel. The others grimaced at how she didn't seem at all bothered as she threw the bloodied towel on the table. "Our charge dying because she slipped when she saw a spider in the bathroom would instantly strip us off of our duty and I like my duties, humans these days are so amusing. Especially the Akatsuki, they're very amusing." Amaya smiled a bit. "Deidara and Sasori got into another fight about art, almost got in trouble with the leader, Itachi's room was painted pink by Deidara, Kisame ate sushi, and Itachi got his revenge back by cutting off all of Deidara's hair when he was asleep and dyed it pink permanently until next month, somehow no suspicion was thrown at him. They all think it's Konan due to her pranking record in the Akatsuki."

"You really like the Akatsuki, don't you?" Sakura asked, laughing as she tried not to grimace when she grabbed the bloodied towel and threw it away. "I think they're rubbing off of you... Anyway, what about you Tsunayoshi? You don't usually sack off of your work since you really like your charge."

Tsuna's smile tightened a bit as he looked down. "Passed away hours ago, the funeral was done a long time ago... But I couldn't help it... I stood in front of his grave for hours, I really miss him."

"Oh..." Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry, but hey. At least you know he lived a wonderful life Tsuna, after all you protected and guided him until the end, something we should be doing right now, well Sakura and Amaya but for I have failed and I give up."

They all sweatdropped to see a dark cloud forming above Naruto's head. It seemed that Sasuke's betrayal really bothered him, and it was no doubt that he thought it was his fault that Sasuke left because he hadn't tried hard enough to keep him where he should've belonged. But he should know he could do nothing about it, everything has a limit after all.

Silence engulfed them hard. It was hard living a life of a Guardian Angel, because they were immortal and only stayed on Earth when they're charge was born and died. That was the hardest part. When their charge, that they had grown to love and protect as they were their own child, die since you practically lived alongside of them for one human life. The only thing they could do was honor the memories and be happy that they lived a wonderful life.

Tsuna broke the silence. "I'll be leaving again in two hours, I have been assigned a new charge again."

"But... Tsuna, you should've been given the protocol of resting for a few days or so." Amaya pointed out.

The brunette smiled. "Well... You can say that I love watching my charge grow up and become a great man. That's the part I can't wait to see." Tsuna laughed. "I guess I'm taking this Guardian Angel thing to far, aren't I?"

Amaya, Sakura, and Naruto all looked at each other, before they all smiled. "You're not taking it far, your loving your job and that's all that matters. Before you go, let's celebrate the death and new life of your charge."

Tsuna giggled and raised his tea cup. "To my old charge, Leonardo Richard! And to my new charge... Giotto Vongola!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-<strong>

_Speaking Italian_

I paced, my arms behind my back, my head bowed, and besides me the Father of the newborn did the same thing, he was kicked out since his wife was still mad at him, for what I don't know. This was really nerve-wrecking, was my new charge going to be okay? Will there be any complication I should be worried about? She I be worried for any other extra appendages? I slapped my cheek a bit. Nothing was going to go wrong, I swear it on my wings and halo. Even if there was something, I would still love him all the same. He was going to be okay as long as he could smile and laugh.

Then the doors open, and the doctor came with a large smile.

"Mr. Vongola, congratulations to your family of having a healthy boy."

The blond's blue eyes sparkled and he cheered before rushing pass the doctor, Tsuna flying pass by him excitedly as well. Soon we arrived to room 27 and burst, in startling the nurse and a dazed woman with darkish-blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen, brighter than the man's.

"_My love! Are you alright! How are you? Where is our baby Orion- ACK! My love why did you hit me?!"_

Even with the tiredness, she still had enough energy to glare at her husband with a deadly-aura around her, making everyone in the room shrink back a bit.

_"Stupid... Who ever said we were going to name our child after your stupid dog!"_

And the woman continued to beat her husband in anger until the doctor came in with a blue bundle. When her eyes saw the blue bundle, she stopped whatever she was doing, dropping her half-dead husband on the floor without care, and reached out to the blue bundle. The doctor sweatdropped, but happily gave the woman her baby.

While the woman cooed over the baby, Tsuna flew above and watched the baby in air. When the baby saw him, a small but giant smile came to his feature and he started to giggle uncontrollably, Tsuna instantly fell in love. 'So adorable!'

_"Giotto." The woman suddenly announced and hugged the infant tighter. "His name will be Giotto Vongola. My precious Giotto."_

_"...So no..."_

_"Finish that sentence and I will lock you out of the house for the rest of the month."_

_"I love the name my love! Hello Giotto! I'm your Papa!"_

_"And I'm your Mama, I promise to protect you with my life my darling baby boy."_

_"And my name is Tsuna." _The brunette greeted as the baby looked up at him._ "It's so nice to finally meet you..."_


	8. The Sky's Dance

**Title:** The Sky's Dance

**Character:** Tsunayoshi and Ieyoshi Sawada

**Warnings: **...

**Summary:** Reborn wants Baka-Yoshi to learn the waltz, but he nor anyone else Ieyoshi knows weren't going to teach him. Instead, Reborn hires a boy name Tsunayoshi to help him.

* * *

><p>What was supposed to be a normal day, or as normal it could get ever since Reborn entered and ruined his life, ended Ieyoshi with his arms around a smaller brunette that wasn't Kyoko-Chan. But he had to admit... The brunette was cuter than Kyoko-chan...<p>

"Ieyoshi-San, please stop staring down at your feet." The brunette huffed and lifted the blond's head up. "You're suppose to look into the girl's eyes, and lead. The man must always lead."

Ieyoshi nodded as he looked into the brunette's eyes, and blushed. He couldn't help it! His eyes were so big and wide, and they were very warm.

How did he get himself stuck into this situation anyway?

* * *

><p><em>"Reborn... Who is he?"<em>

_Ieyoshi eyed the small brunette behind the tall dark-clothed man, then eyed said man with narrowed eyes. _

_"W-What are you planning now?"_

_"Baka-Yoshi, this will be your new tutor-"_

_"Am I finally getting a new tutor?! Hallelujah!-"_

_"For dancing."_

_"..."_

_The brunette bowed. "It's very nice to meet you Ieyoshi-San, I will be your tutor for the waltz."_

_"Uh..." Ieyoshi stood there, opening his mouth and close several times before Reborn smacked him on the head, that was when he started yelling. "Reborn why do I need to learn the waltz?! What good will that do me for?!"_

_"Baka-Yoshi, since you are to be Vongola Decimo, you must learn how to waltz for the upcoming parties and balls. You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of many, many mafia bosses unless you want to be the laughing stock, don't you?"_

_"A-Ah... C-Can't anyone else teach me, besides you?"_

_"No, your guardians don't know how to waltz either. So that's why I brought the number 1 waltzer of the world, Tsunayoshi. In fact, he's a miracle worker. If he's able to teach Dino to dance without his subordinates close, then I'm pretty sure he can teach a baka like you. So..." His gun gave a click. "Dance, or dance with your dying will."_

* * *

><p>Ieyoshi sighed, and was about to gaze around the room again until Tsuna pulled on his sleeves tightly. "You're eyes are wandering again. It's okay to do that, but pleased it inconspicuously or you'll be known as rude to your partner."<p>

"Ah... S-S-Sorry Tsunayoshi-San..."

"Tsuna is alright Ieyoshi-San."

"Then please, call me Ieyoshi."

Tsuna smiled as they stared into each others eyes again. IEyoshi felt a bit uncomfortable with the silence, and decided to talk.

"Ah... Reborn said you were going to teach my guardians how to dance." Ieyoshi had a worried expression now. "W-When are you teaching them? A-and I'm going to have to warn you, t-t-they might be a little violent..."

"I know!" Tsuna chimed, and giggled at the shock look in Ieyoshi's face. "I've already taught them to waltz a few days ago, didn't you find it strange why some of your guardians didn't show up the past couple of days."

Ah... So that explained why he hadn't seen them- Wait, Tsuna... Tsuna taught his guardians... With two of the most violent people he knows, to waltz... A dance they would not bother even learn... What...?

At Ieyoshi's shock and gaping look again, Tsuna giggled.

It was so much fun messing with people with truths.


	9. First Kill

**Title: **First Kill

**Characters: **Tsunayoshi, Amaya, Alice, Ryoma, and Asura

**Warnings: **Random Character Death, slight cursing, and blood

**Summary: **Tsunayoshi had his first kill, and he isn't exactly taking this as well as the others would have thought. Now it's up to them to somehow cheer up their sad Sky Guardian.

**A/N: **I've read so many KHR fanfictions with Tsuna killing somebody for the sake of his famiglia and his guardians abandoning him, then I read Chibi Sasori 's story of 'Monophobia' and that really struck me deep... Thus creating my inspiration of this drabble! By the way... None of the crossovers don't belong to me, the OC's obviously belong to me, and I think most of these insane plots... Mostly. Now... Let's get on with this story!

* * *

><p>It was a quiet morning in the Guardian Mansion, not many of it's residents here due to the mission Papa had given them before he himself jetted to Russia to visit a friend of his.<p>

The only residents left in the mansion was Asura, Ryoma, Alice, Amaya, and Tsunayoshi, who was currently locked in his room with said others crowded int he front.

Alice Liddell, 13-years old, long dirty-blond hair with a blue bow, and her turquoise eyes full of worry as she knocked on the wooden door with the tuna-fish plate pinned to it. She cooed softly, "Tsuna... Please open the door, let us in."

No answer.

Echizen Ryoma, 10-years old, green-emerald hair covered with a white cap, and feline-gold eyes snapped. For days his best friend and partner had been holed up in his room like a pathetic, sulking child. So pushing Alice out of the way, he started banging on the door.

"Tsunayoshi! Get out here right now or I will kick the door dow-" Ryoma stopped when a firm hand clasped on his shoulder He looked up and glared at Asura, 15-years old with black-hair and red streaks through it. Asura's colorful red eyes narrowed, and he shook his head. "Ryoma, stop. You're scaring him... If he can hear us that is..."

Ryoma glared at Asura, before turning to the oak door. Hatefully glaring at it as he wished for it to go away...

* * *

><p>Tsuna, 9-years old with gravity defying-brown hair and large caramel eyes, sat in the darkest corner of the room, his head between his knees while his small hands over his messy and dirty hair. There were times he would run his hands through his hair, and then looked at it with eyes full of fear at what he was going to see. But again and again he would find nothing, but even so his young mind would supply for him and he would always see blood in his hands. He gave a small whimper, ignoring the banging and soft callings from beyond the oak door, which sudden seemed very far from him now.<p>

He was scared... He didn't want to face them yet.

And so he continued sitting there, twitching once in a while, but other than that, nothing. In his own bloody world as he ignored his rumbling stomach, the aroma of food, and the pleads of his family.

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later-<strong>

"He... Still hasn't come out yet?"

Amaya, 14-years old, with long black hair with some tied by a thin golden ribbon, looked up with sleep black eyes before she slowly shook her head. "Haven't heard a peep from him... Not even a whimper or a cry..."

"This is not good," Alice muttered, looking at the oak door. "If Tsuna doesn't eat something son, he's going to grow malnourished and get sick..."

Suddenly there was a whoosh of wind, and both girls were startled to see Asura appear in the shadows of the night. But what disturbed then the most was that his eyes didn't twinkle wit the usual mischief and care, his smile were pulled down deeply, and and he looked like he was ready to murder someone...

The two girls watched. Alice shrieked while Amaya watched with wide eyes as Asura suddenly kicked down the door. Ryoma, hearing that crash and thud, quickly came back up to Tsuna's room and gaped to see that Asura had kicked it down. That hypocrite, he said that we shouldn't scare him and what did he do? Kicked the god damn door down.

Quickly, all three followed the black-haired boy and stayed behind as Asura towered over the suddenly smaller brunette, curled up so tightly into a ball as if he wanted to disappear from the world.

"Tsunayoshi."

No answer.

"Tsunayoshi, I demand you to look at me now."

A twitch, but nothing else.

"TSUNAYOSHI."

The brunette winced at Asura's louder tone. He started to shake.

Finally, the black-haired boy crouched in front of him and patted his spiky hair. "Tsunayoshi, please look at me right now. And tell me what you see."

Slowly, blank caramel eyes looked up. Asura winced to see those lifeless eyes, but he kept firm and stared into Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna stared into Asura's colorful eye, a second to admire it before he blinked, and then saw _it. _Whimpering, Tsunayoshi buried his head between his knees and hands again.

"Tsunayoshi, what did you see?"

"A-A-A monster-"

"Wrong," Tsuna made a strangled noise. "Tsuna, look again and tell me what you see."

Reluctantly, the brunette looked up and stared into the red eyes that were somehow deeper. He stared at the red pool of Asura's eyes. He winced to see the same monster again, but he forced himself to stare deep into it until he widened his eyes to see it morph slowly.

Instead of a monster covered from head to toe with blood of others, it was a little boy. A boy with scared, lifeless eyes and looked like he had been crying for days. His hair was gravity-defying, but it looked so limp with sadness. His clothes were still crumbled, and he looked stiffed. He was frail, small, and thin, as if he hadn't eaten anything for so long. He looked so lost...

Tears ran down Tsuna's eyes while Asura hugged him close.

"Tsunayoshi... Just because you killed does not mean you became a monster... We live in a world of cruelty, we have no choice. It's either we kill or be killed physically or mentally, but we do have the choice of thinking of what we do is right or wrong."

"Tsuna..." The brunette sniffled, tears blurring his vision but he could recognize those golden-eyes and white cap anywhere. "R-Ryoma-Nii?"

The greenette crouched besides Asura, then hugged him next. They stayed in that position, until Ryoma moved back a bit and glared at Tsuna, but his glare was filed with concern, worry, and sadness. "Tsunayoshi..." Ryoma didn't say anything else, but Tsunayoshi let out a small smile and hugged him tightly. He knew what Ryoma was trying to say, and he wasn't going to force him. Ryoma whispered it into his ear. "You killed him because he was hurting us, making us uncomfortable, abusing us mentally and almost physically... You did it to end our pain. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I'm sorry..."

Another hand clasped down on his head, and he looked up to see Amaya, a small smile on her face. "Tsunayoshi... Word of advice from a murderer like myself. No matter how bloody your hands are, no matter how many people you killed... As long as you did it to protect those who you hold dear, as long as you don't change for who you are., as long as you can smile for us... We will always be by your side, Tsunayoshi. You better bet on it, ne?" Amaya winked.

Suddenly a wonderful aroma entered Tsuna's scent, and he almost drooled. Looking up, he widened his eyes to see Alice walking back in the room with soup in hand. Alice smiled. "You must be hungry now, right? You haven't eaten for the past 3 days, that's not good Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna started to tremble again, and everone peered at him curiously.

"Minna-San..." Tsuna looked up, large tears running down as he smiled brightly. "Arigato!"


	10. A Mother's Love Part 1

**Title: **A Mother's Love

**Characters: **Kobato, Asura, Seth, Kenichi

**Warnings: **Mild Cursing

**Summary: **Kobato is in the hospital, staring out into the world as she reminisced about meeting her children.

**AN: **This is a new character, but I just thought of her today... Well actually, if you ever watched Kobato, then that's her. But for some reason, I think that she's perfect for the role of Mother in the Guardian Family, so... Here she is in my crossover stories as the Mother/Queen of the Family. Another thing, if you read Chapter 4 'How they Found Tsunayoshi and Hibiki', well I've made many versions of how each character were found. So yea... Many alternate worlds, many different ways on how they met each other. Now with all that explained... Hopefully explained. Let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p>Caramel eyes stared out the window, watching as the cherry blossoms fluttered across her window before being pulled by wind's current. Smiling a bit, she hugged her faithful companion, a blue plush dog with a red spike color around his neck, ad named Lorogi, or to her Loryogi.<p>

One looked out, Kobato leaned laid down again and stared up at the ceiling with a bored look.

'Ara... How long have I been in this room already?' She looked to her side, and she smiled to see a picture frame besides her. A small smile graced her features. "It's been.. So long since I've visited my children... I wonder how they all are...?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Asura<span>_

"Kobato, you're going to be okay. Just take deep breaths." Her husband, a reincarnation of her soul mate Fujimoto or now know as Roi -or King in English-, said as he allowed her to hold his hand and arm, even if it felt like she was about to crush his whole limb For someone so small and frail, she had a lot of hidden strength...

Tears sprouted in Kobato's eyes as she leaned her head back and gave a scream, breathing heavily from the pain coming from her stomach... She felt like she was going to explode.

She didn't know how much time had passed since the pain started, but the pain was still there and Kobato was cursing in every language she knew, as she gave another scream. Worry filled Roi's eyes, but in those worried eyes were anticipation for the new family member coming out any time now...

"Come on Madame Guardian! One more push-"

"AAHHHH!"

Breathing deeply, she fell back against the bed while Roi started wiping off the sweat from her face and neck. She stared dazingly at the blue bundle that was being held by the doctor before quickly being taken somewhere.

Kobato croaked. "M-My baby... W-W-Where are they-""Ssh..." Roi pecked Kobato's head. "They'll bring him back soon... Don't worry mon amour..."

Too tired and in pain to answer vocally, she closed her eyes and nodded weakly. After a while, she had enough strength to open her eyes and her eyes sparkled a bit to see the doctor come in with the same blue bundle. With the help of Roi, she was reclined up as she held out her arms. With a small smile, the doctor gingerly handed her the blue bundle and instantly nuzzled her nose softly on top of his head.

"Congratulation Monsieur and Madame Guardian, you have a healthy baby boy... What will his name be?"

Roi looked at Kobato almost curiously. He had been curious at what his wife wanted to name their child. Kobato smiled brightly. "His name... Will be Asura Chaos Guardian."

"...Eh?"

Even with that foreign and rather strange name, the baby giggled, signalling that the baby loved his new name.

Roi sighed and wrapped another arm around his wife and newborn child, giving a kiss to Kobato's cheek then to his son's head, and smiled. The name was strange... But for some reason it fitted his newborn so. Though he knew he was going to regret agreeing with that name soon...

* * *

><p><span><em>Seth<em>

4-year after Asura had been born, they had moved into the giant mansion in the middle of the forest away from the smog and people. As she and the red-haired black-streaked toddler walked back home form their walk, Kobato stopped when she saw something flashing in the darkness. Asura looked up at her, and tilted his head.

"Mama? Why we stop?"

"Asura, whatever you do just stay here. If I don't come back in 20 minutes, go find Papa okay?"

With a small nod from a toddler, she walked off the route and towards the flashing as it grew brighter and brighter. Moving the branch away, the flashing stopped. Silence... Then...

"AAAAHGHGHG!"

CRASH

Kobato jumped. What was that?

"Ow... Ow... Ow... Where am I?"

Walking into another clearing, Kobato stopped when she saw a boy, around five, sitting on the ground all bruised. He looked around, a bit wary until he saw her. Jumping onto his feet, he got into a defense position. "Who are you?!"

Kobato raised her hands up, smiled, and slowly walked towards the boy, who in return slowly walked back. She stopped, and crouched to his eye level and smiled to hide the frown threatening to bloom out her face. She could see it all, the hurt, the confusion, the weariness, and immense hunger. Wherever he had come from, he was starving, he was confused, and most of all confused on what to do next.

Spreadig her arms, Kobato smiled brightly that seemed to awed the boy. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

"...Mama?" The boy whispered, and suddenly his eyes grew teary before running towards her. Jumping into her arms as he cried. "Mama!"

Kobato patted the boy's back, humming. "I'm here... I'm here... Mama's here. No need to be afraid now."

* * *

><p><em><span>Kenichi<span>_

It had just been a month since Kobato found Seth Pheonix, or now known as Seth Pheonix Guardian. He and Asura hadn't gotten along right away, but they were getting use to each other's presence... Especially with Asura's persistence of forcing him to play with him. It mad Kobato happy that Asura finally had a new brother and friend, especially when she couldn't conceive another child due to her frail body...

As for Roi... Well he was a bit exasperated that Kobato had instantly adopted a child she found in the forest instead of trying to find his parents, though he knew that Seth had no family to begin with. But it didn't take much to get him to agree. Afterall, it was too quiet around the giant mansion with just only 3 of them...

Soon though, there would be another child in their life.

At one morning, of the first month of Seth arriving in their life, Kobato had decided to throw a picnic as it was now Spring. The beautiful flowers were in bloom, and she wanted her children to enjoy the nature and fresh air after being stuck in the house for so long due to the snow.

But of course... She just had to be separated from her family. Sighing, Kobato decided to get out of the busy store, she was always overwhelmed by such big crowds.

As she breathed, calming her erratic heart down, she paused and stared curiously as she saw three big, dangerous looking men walking down the sidewalk. But what caught her attention was the small, brunette boy in the middle of them. And she could see it, fear rolling off his eyes as he tried to find a way to escape. With a frown, she followed after not hearing the cries from her family inside looking for her.

* * *

><p>Kenichi cried as pain exploded from the side of his head. Lights burst brightly in his eyes as he felt the other side of head explode in pain. Slowly sitting up, he felt something warm trickle down the sides of his head, and shivered as it dripped in front of him... Blood...<p>

The brunette gave another cry when flurries of attacks start coming down at him. Kenichi tried to stop them, but it remained futile, so instead he covered his head with his small and bruised arms, hoping for the pain to stop or at least numb... Or better yet he hoped death claimed him soon. He didn't want to live through the pain anymore.

"What are you boys doing?! Leave the child alone!"

He could barely hear that, it was too muffled... His eyesight was getting blurry... Yet he was curious, why had the pain stopped? Had he finally got numb...?

Prying his eyes opened, his first thoughts were 'I really am dead.'. Because in front of him... What the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

><p>'Am I... I heaven...?'<p>

"Uwah... You're awake!"

Yelping at that sudden yell in my ear, I sat up, it hurts but I was too used to the pain to even be bothered by it, and scooted back as I stared in red eyes... Wait... the only people who only have red eyes are...

...

...

...

"DEMON!"

"WAHH! WHERE?!"

"WOULD YOU TWO QUIT SCREAMING!?"

And at that, that was the start of a beautiful relationship between the three of them.


	11. Paperwork

**Title: **Paperwork

**Characters: **Ciel and Naruto

**Warnings: **Mild Cursing

**Summary: **Ciel reads something horrible in his paperwork, Naruto is enjoying his partner's suffering.

* * *

><p>A dark aura filled the room.<p>

A very, murderous aura.

Ciel Fantom* Guardian was glaring as hard a she could towards the many piles of neatly stacked paper almost filling on his desk. Smothering down a very loud, frustrated scream, he decided to grunt and work on it in hopes to finish it as soon as possible so he could have time to play some board games or test the new toys.

On the couch playing with a kunai, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Guardian snickered. Ciel glared at him. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes I do~"

"...I hate your shadow clone jutsus."

"I know, and this is why I'm enjoying it!"

Grumbling curses towards the carefree blond, Ciel turned back to the paper. After reading the contents on the paper, the aura around Ciel grew darker... And the temperature in the room suddenly grew colder as well. The petite boy gritted his teeth, and slowly spoke in a dark voice.

"**3.**** Billion. Yen. Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me."**

Naruto brought a hand up and tried to cover his mouth from snickering.

Slowly, Ciel grabbed another paper from the stack and read it. Quickly he grabbed another one, and another one. And after every paper, the aura gotten darker and the temperature and gotten so cold that the room slowly started to freeze.

Stopping halfway reading through the paper, Ciel slowly got up from his seat. When he looked up, his right eye looked even more demonic then ever as it glowed an eerie and fiery red.

**"I'LL KILL THEM ALL!"**

Naruto grinned, he was definitely enjoying this.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in England-<em>

"Achoo!" One of the Fantom employees sneezed, and looked up at the sky warily. "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to me soon..." Soon though, he shrugged it off and left, leaving a destroyed mansion behind with many pieces of priceless artifacts laying in pieces on the ground.

* * *

><p>*In this many drabbles, Ciel will be now call Ciel Fantom since he was adopted into the Guardian Family. He was separated by his twin, Cielo Phantomhive after he and his twin were kidnapped when their parents died. For some reason Ciel kept thinking his real last name was Phantom, and since he had been at France at that time it is now Fantom.<p> 


	12. PenPals Part 1

**Title: **Pen Pals

**Characters: **Hibiki

**Warnings: **...

**Summary: **Hibiki writes a letter to her penpal for 3 years about her usual life in the Guardian Family.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ahito-San,<em>

_Bonjour! How was your first day of school? For me, well I'm still being tutored by Papa, even though Mama says that it's time for us to start public school. But Papa is so overprotective of us! Especially over me and Tsuna-nii since we are the youngest I guess. I wish I can go to public school, it sounds so much fun the way you write it... __But Naruto-Nii, Ichigo-Nii, Ciel-nii, and Amaya-nee always complains about it being so boring and stupid since they once went to public school when they were in first-grade. Though they were there for one month before they were expelled since they brought weapons with them. But why can't we bring weapons? It's too protect ourselves right? Papa always taught us to bring our weapons just in case we get attacked. _

_This morning Tsuna-nii and I were going downstairs to get our breakfast until we heard explosion outside! When we looked out the window from the 4th floor, we saw Amaya-nee and Ichigo-nii fighting as usual, but they made a giant hole in the middle of the garden! Papa got very mad and yelled at them about what he was going to do with a giant hole in the backyard until Haruka-nii said why don't we build a swimming pool in the back. And guess what? We're finally getting a swimming pool! But Papa is still mad though... Not even Mama can calm him down._

_After breakfast, Tsuna-nii and I decided to go out to the gardens and explore the forest in the backyard again, this time we took a walkie-talkie so we can call anyone from the house if we got lost again. But then suddenly we arrived at a town! There were a lot of people! I've been with my family ever since they brought Tsuna-nii and me in that we barely even go to the outside world beyond the forest! It was so much to be in the outside world, but I'll never forget those days out in the street... _

_Anyways, Tsuna-nii and I spent the whole day exploring the town. We tried out the new food, but they'll never be as good as Najika-nee's cooking!. We looked at some cute puppies, kittens, birds, and guppies at the pet shop, we bought some candy in this colorful store full of candy, and played in the park! Until Jack-nii, Hadrien-nii, and Ryoma-nii found us. They yelled at us for making everyone back in the mansion thinking we got kidnapped... Again._

_But all in all, we had a lot of fun! _

_For dinner Najika-nee and Tsuna-nii made a lot of food while I made tea for everybody! It was a lot of fun in the dinner table. Amaya-nii, Ichigo-nii, and Jack-nii were all arguing, until they all stopped when Nari-nii accidentally threw his yoyo at Ichigo-nii's head and Ichigo-nii realy got mad and started chasing him down. Kevin-nii was making for plans for traps for his victims that come near his room. Hiro-nii was creating a new robot again. Alistair-nii refused to eat as he worked on his next up-coming book, until Yuki-nee forced him to eat or she would put poison in his food next time that will disable his hands for a month. Ciel-nii was eating silently as usual until Naruto-nii started making fun of him about something with paperwork, and Ciel-nii really got mad that he used his dragon blast at him. It made another hole in the house. Papa got mad again. But after all that we ate peacefully again. _

_There's still so much I want to tell you, but I don't think you want me to send you a 10 page letter. So I'll leave it like this. If you want to know more just ask! I'll gladly tell you! Write back soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hibiki_


	13. The Crossdressing Stage

**Title: **Cross-dressing Stage

**Character: **Tsunayoshi

**Warning: **...

**Summary: **There is a reason why Tsuna hates cross-dressing...

* * *

><p>Long ago, when Tsunayoshi and Hibiki had been taken in by the Guardian Family, the girls and a few of the boys couldn't help but dress the two 4-year old into many kind of costumes and dresses... And him being such a naïve and easily persuaded child... It didn't take long for him to dress like that everyday until one Summer Day as Tsuna was in Namimori to visit his friends...<p>

"H-Hie! H-H-Hibari p-p-please stop flipping up my ski-skirt- Ow! M-Mukuro d-don't pull my h-hair- Eek! I-Ieyoshi stop p-pulling my arm! T-T-Takeshi s-s-stop p-pulling m-my cheek- B-Byakuran s-s-stop- WAHHH! PAPA! NII-SAN!"

"Tsuna what's wrong- GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"

"PERVERTS! STOP MOLESTING TSU-CHAN!"

Needless to say... Tsuna never made the mistake of cross-dressing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-<strong>

"Herbivores... How dare you scare away my mate."

"Oya? What makes you think that **my **Tuna-Chan belongs to someone like you?"

"I think we all know that Tuna-Chan belongs to me!"

"I-I-I m-met him first! He's m-my friend! Y-y-you can't have him!"

"Maa, Maa! Let's all agree that Tsuna likes me more!"

Haruka, who had been watching from the beginning, approached them as he gained their attention by speaking, "You all do know that Tsuna is a boy right?"

He received blank looks in return.

"...We know."

Haruka raised an eyebrow before he shrugged and turned.

"Well, I did my best. Take care of my little brother than."


	14. Card Guardian

**Title: **Card Guardians

**Characters: **Amaya and Varia

**Warnings: **Cursing...

**Summary: **One day, Xanxus finds a card of a girl during his trip to Paris. Curious and seeing no harm in it, he brings it back with him to the Varia base until one night...

* * *

><p>One quiet night at the Varia Mansion, a shadow lurked through the darkest corners... Quietly passing through each doors, his presence nearly nonexistent. His reason to be here in the Varia Mansion?<p>

To eliminate Xanxus for the Caduto Famiglia.

He was the number one assassin. He was going to complete this assassination where others could not, then he would be the best of the best, and everyone would fear him... They would all know the name Pietro Scuro! The number one assassin of the whole world-

Something cold grazed his throat, and he froze. A voice, definitely female but distorted, spoke darkly.

"You? The number one assassin?" The female voice scoffed. "Don't make me laugh... Now die."

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"Alright intruder! Who the hell are you?!"<p>

The girl who had introduced herself as Amaya just crossed her legs. Her jet-black hair was partly tied up with a golden ribbon. She wore shinobi clothing completed with a long red scarf wrapped around her waist several times. A katana hung from it with her flower charm chimed softly as she moved slightly, like a bell. Around her neck was a black pendent glowing eerily with power, Mammon was interested in it. It reminded Mammon of the cursed pacifiers.

When Amaya had looked up, she stared blankly at the man who calls him Levi-a-than, or Levi for short, and decided to short it up into Stupido...

After all, he did look like a Stupido to her.

Levi pointed the sharp edge of the umbrella dangerously close to her face, but she didn't flinch, instead she was looking at it with interest which confused the others. She didn't look like she even cared that there was a weapon right in front of her face. Levi twitched. "What the hell are you staring at-" "Parabolas."

Everyone grew surprised. Almost no one knew the name of Levi's weapons as they just looked like umbrellas. Levi was surprised, and a bit pleased, but he hid it under a scowl and asked, "How do you know?"

Amaya glanced up at him, then looked at her nails. Levi twitched. She spoke slow, but they still could hear the slight distortion in her voice, and it was a bit... Unsettling... "I. Am a blacksmith, I've forged many kinds of weapons, parabolas included. But that's a side job, my true job is an assassin." Everyone tensed and Squalo glared. "VOOOII! So you are an assassin! Who are you working for?!"

The black-haired girl picked her ears with her pinky. Great, there was a ringing in her ear now. "I work for Master."

A twitched from the long-haired silver man. "Who the fuck is your master, VOOOIII!"

"Who found my card." Everyone was confused. What was she talking about? Amaya sighed, and suddenly pulled out a familiar card. Xanxus widened his eyes, he swore that he left it in his nightstand. How did she get it?

The card had a black outline with two roses each of red and gold entwining themselves in each corner and a dark green vine connecting them. In the middle of the card was a dark, midnight blue background. What was strange about it though, the girl in the card, who looked so much like the girl holding the card, was gone. Leaving just a blank card. Seeing Xaxus's surprise look, Amaya stood. Everyone tensed as they watched the black-haired girl walk over to Xanxus, but to their surprise she suddenly keeled with her head bowed low.

"So you were the one who have found my card." She said, and they could hear the pleased humming in her distorted voice. "I am Kasumi Amaya, Shadow Guardian. The one who hides and attacks from the shadows. I shall be serving under you from now on Master, unless you resign or pass on."

Xanxus... Seriously didn't know what to make of this, as well as the others. A firm frown settled on his features, and he glared at her, but she stayed in her place without any waver. "What... Exactly are you?"

"I am a Card Guardian."

"Are there more of you?"

"Yes, exactly 44."

"Who... Created you?"

"Mama Queen and Papa King."

"Where... Did you come from?"

"Originally from Japan, where Mama Queen created my character, but Papa King gave me my appearance when they returned to France."

"Who was your last owner?"

"Vongola Quinto."

"..."

"...? Is there something wrong-"

"HOW OLD ARE YOU?!"

Twitch.

"Never ask a girl their age."

"But your actually not human, are you really bothered by it?"

"Shut it frog boy, I'm not afraid to carve out your eyes and tongue."

"Dully noted."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-<strong>

Tsunayoshi was silently doing his Master's, Hibari Kyouya, filing. He was doing everything he could to help and please Hibari; after all it is the duty of Card Guardian.

Suddenly the brunette stopped mid-filing, and the Cloud Guardian of Vongola looked at him. "Is there something wrong bunny-herbivore?"

Clutching the orange pendent wrapped twice around his neck, it glowed bright orange before fading. Tsuna smiled, and hid it back underneath his Namimori Uniform that Hibari wanted him to wear, then smiled at his Master.

"Nothing Master, I just sensed one of my friend."

Hibari looked up again from his paperwork. "Another Card Guardian?"

"Un!"


	15. A Mother's Love Part 2

**Titles: **A Mother's Love Part 2

**Characters: **Kobato, Ichigo, Amaya, Hadrian, and Alice

**Warnings: **Cursing

**Summary: **A continuation of Kobato's reminiscing of how she met her next 4 children.

* * *

><p><span><em>Ichigo<em>

How long had he been just sitting there?

Just watching the stream flow through, carrying many dropped leaves and flowers to who knows where?

Where did his Mama go? Why couldn't he remember anymore? Why was there a giant blank of memory? Why was it the only thing he could hear now was his and woman's screaming, was that his Mother screaming? Or was it just some random woman?

Did he even have a family?

Ichigo was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw the most strange but most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He felt himself stiffen when the woman held out her hand to him.

"I've noticed you've been just sitting out here for days," She started, "That's not good. You have to eat something."

"I'm..." Ichigo looked away. "I'm not hungry. Go away."

The woman didn't budge from her spot as she made a thinking spot. "I should clear the other room since you'll be staying with us for a while."

The orange-haired boy looked up at her, shocked before he narrowed his eyes angrily ad scowled. "Who says I've ever staying with you?! Or even come with you! You're just a total stranger! You could kidnap me for all I know."

She just smiled. "Do I look like the type to do that?"

"..." Ichigo took a glance at her, and looked away at the next second. "If I answer no, will you go away? Just leave me alone."

"Why do you want to be alone?"

Ichigo scowled and clutched his hair and hunched over with his head between his knees. "I-I don't know! I just want to be left alone and you're not giving me my space! So just go away! You'r just going to leave me like them anyways so it's best if you just save me the trouble now and go away!"

Silence.

Ichigo looked down at the current, and he felt the hot tears running down his cheeks again. He whispered, "Please... J-Just go away."

"It hurts... Doesn't it?" The woman spoke, and Ichigo just sat there motionless, still clutching his hair as he looked down at the water blankly. He just wanted to be swallowed up by the water and die, and maybe then he won't be so miserable anymore. "To be alone... I know how it feels... And it's scary... I understand you need some space, but in this case... You don't. You're scared, and you have no one to talk to so... You just shut others out thinking that you won't get hurt anymore. But it won't go away, we're humans. We feel, and we are forced to feel. We can't stop the pain, but the only way to do so is to embrace it, and hope for a better future."

"How can I embrace the pain? It hurts too much that.. That I just want to die... Why did Mom leave me?"

Ichigo froze when he felt arms wrap tightly around him. It was so warm... And with the constant anxiousness, the hunger for not eating in days, and the weariness since his Mother's death, he could just fall asleep right there and then. He forced himself though, knowing the woman wasn't done talking.

"You're Mother was a beautiful woman, inside and out. I know she would never have even have a single thought of leaving you all alone, and if she could she would stay with you forever. But things don't go according to plan... And so we're forced to face situations we have a hard time getting over... And the best way to get over these obstacles... Is to sometimes lean towards a friend for help." The woman started shaking. "Ichigo... I'm here for you, I won't leave you. You won't have to go through this alone, because I, and your new family will be here to help you through every step in the way."

Ichigo widened his eyes, and started to tremble. With a loud sob, he hugged the woman back tightly, burying his face into her warm stomach. Thanking and apologizing at the same time, but the woman just hugged him back just as tightly while rubbing his small back.

Those words... Those were the words he wanted to hear...

To hear he wasn't truly alone, to know there was someone he could rely on when he's lost...

Maybe... Just maybe... He can really get over this pain.

* * *

><p><span><em>Amaya<em>

_Rumble~_

Groaning, Amaya looked down at her stomach and glared at it, only for it to do nothing as he stomach continued to growl. She was starving! She wanted something hot and sweet to eat, but right now... Right now she couldn't afford to get picky or else she'll die from starvation... And to her, that was a pathetic way to die.

Walking through the darkening streets, she angrily kicked a can out of the way.

It was winter, damn it. The season that she had just to be kicked out of the compound and... Almost be killed by them. Amaya's eyes hardened, just thinking about that day. Grabbing her sword, she was itching to kill something before slowly pulling her hand away from the handle. She sighed, what good is it to be mad when it's already done? The only thing she could be glad about is that she had escaped out of there alive... Or was that even a good thing at all? It would be easier to end her life and let it be over it.

'I've grown weak.' Amaya thought to herself, grunting as she rested against the cold cement wall in an alleyway. Her legs were getting tired from walking all day scrounging and stealing food. 'I refuse to die thinking like this... And from starvation."

Closing her eyes, she was about to take a little nap until a gruff, gritty, annoying voice woke her up. Amaya opened one eye, and narrowed her eyes to see three large men closing in a small, petite woman. Amaya frowned, and stood up straight as she ignored her aching feet.

There were many things Amaya hated, but to outnumber someone weaker than them? Especially an innocent bystander? What cowards.

Using her new-found abilities, the reason why she was kicked out of her home in the first place, she bathed herself in the shadows. Making sure she was perfectly hidden, she tiptoed as quietly as she could around the group and listened into their conversations.

"I remember that pretty little face anywhere," One of the man spatted out angrily as he neared the surprisingly calm woman, even when he spat in her face. "You're going to pay for taking our prey and beating us up."

Amaya made a face. 'They were beaten up by this woman?' Amaya took a glance at the woman, and frowned. Either these idiots are weaker the she expected, or the lady was stronger than she assumed.

"Well pretty face, you have anything to say before we kill you?"

"I do." The lady said as she looked through her purse. "Goodbye."

Without even waiting for a response, the lady sped off and ran into the alleyway. With a cry of anger, the men followed after her, and Amaya couldn't help but follow. Her palm was itching, something good was going to happen and she wanted to see what the lady was capable of... And who knows, maybe she could fight her herself, after all she couldn't resist the chance of having a good fight with someone strong.

Though as she was too into her thoughts, she had bumped into something, or someone. Falling down, she groaned in pain before freezing up. 'Shit-'

"You little brat!" Feeling herself being picked up by the front of her scarf, she struggled for breath as she glared at the man who picked her up. Damn it, it was one of those men that were picking on the lady. And they really looked pissed off. Feeling herself getting pissed off by the fact that they were treating her like a child, she spat into his face.

Not a good idea.

"BITCH!" He screamed as he threw her into the cement wall. Yelping, Amaya whimpered in pain as she was sprawled against the cold floor. Due to the hunger and weariness, and now the pain, finally catching up to her, she couldn't move any longer and found herself vulnerable. She growled inwardly. If only she could move her hand... Amaya widened her eyes as the man who threw her stomped over to her, and raised his giant foot. "DIE!"

Gasping, Amaya closed her eyes and waited for the crushing pain to come... And waited... And waited... But nothing came. Did she die already and didn't feel the pain? Huh, death was a lot painless than she thought.

When she opened her eyes, she had expected to find herself surrounded by white fluffy clouds with a pair of wings on her back... Sadly she found herself still in the alley-way, numb, and hungry. Amaya groaned. Was it too much to ask to die?

Finally realizing her surrounding, her looked around for the men. They were... Suddenly gone? What? was she just dreaming about the whole thing?

Then she felt something warm covering her. A blanket?

"Don't worry, I'm here now." A soft voice said. When Amaya looked up, she looked into strange greenish-brown eyes and found herself awed by it. It was such a pretty shade of color... The woman picked her up, and her smile had just grown ten times bigger, making Amaya blush. "Don't worry, those bad men are gone. I got rid of them."

'She... That's right.' Amaya realized as the woman started to carry her someone. 'That's the lady that got herself surrounded by those weirdos. Did she really get rid of them herself?'

Amaya's eyes grew heavy, and she sighed and closed it. 'Ah what the hell. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep... And maybe when I wake up... I'll ask her to fight me...'

* * *

><p><span><em>Hadrian<em>

'I deserved this for trusting those no good people.' The mousy-brunette thought to himself as he pushed his thin-rimmed glasses. 'My parents are nothing but strangers, and yet I trusted them. All they care about is my twin brother. The _chosen one.' _He mocked in his head as he sat down and dug through his pockets for food, anything. Even if it was just crumbs, he would gladly eat it because right now, he was _starving._

'Have they no heart? They could just have left me in an orphanage, I'm not as stupid as they think I am. I would gladly understand, and stay there until I find my own place and live the rest of my life without even having to worry about them. But nooo. They just had to leave me out in the forest. This should be considered murder and child abuse since they just purposely left a child in the forest in the middle of nowhere.'

He ranted as gave up trying to find food and brought out his backpack and took out a tome. If he was going to die, then he might as well spend his last last living hours reading. He was not going to die without finishing this book.

'Good thing they didn't take away my tome, or else things would've gotten serious... Well, happy birthday to me. July 31st, the day I was born and the day I will die... How ironic. Can anything else get worst?'

_Rustle~ Rustle~_

"Grr..."

"Apparently it can," Sighing, he slowly stood up and glared at the direction of where the growl came. The rustling continued, and soon a giant wolf came out. The brunette blanched and pushed up his glasses. "A wolf, great. Now what do I do? I still haven't even finished by book."

Suddenly the wolf lunged forward, but he quickly acted by jumped to the side and slammed his thick tome into the wolf's head. The wolf just shook his head, snarled, and snapped at him and grabbed his tome. A vein pulsed on his forehead as he growled back.

"Stupid wolf! You can eat me, but don't eat the tome! That's priceless!" With newfound strength, the mousy-brunette yanked the tome back and quickly slammed the tome back onto the wolf's head as hard as he could. Ad taking this chance as the wolf was dazed, Hadrian ran. And ran, and ran, and ran until he could no longer and passed out.

'Damn... Still haven't finished my tome.'

* * *

><p>When he had woken up... He found himself staring at orange.<p>

"...Orange-head?"

"..."

"...Excuse me, orange-head. I'm probably dreaming, but where am I?"

"..."

"Mr. Orange head?"

"...What the hell did you call me?"

Blinking, when he had found his glasses, he quickly put it on and... Found himself staring into the scariest scowl he had ever seen. They both blinked at each other. The brunette opened his mouth.

"Forgive me Mr. Orange head, I didn't see you're face-" "WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME ORANGE HEAD!"

The orange-head panted for a minute, then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The 6-year old glanced at him irritatingly. "My name is Ichigo. I-chi-go. Memorize that. Who the hell are you?"

"Ichigo," A soft voice said in a scolding tone. Ichigo flinched. "What did I tell you about cursing?" When Hadrian looked up, he couldn't help but widened his eyes as his glasses fell slightly.

A woman had come in. And she was beautiful, more beautiful than her Mother. She had long light brown hair reaching her waist. She wore a long-sleeve dress with flowers, a green jackets, white gloves, and wore a white sun hat with a green band. And her eyes... They looked magical.

The woman smiled brightly, and he felt a strange warmth... What was this warmth? Was this... Happiness?

"Good afternoon, you've been asleep for a long time. You must be exhausted." The woman said as she came in, taking Ichigo's seat which Ichigo had given her. "You must also be hungry, here! I made croissant, eggs, and sausage."

He was now speechless. Quickly gaining his bearings, he pushed up his glasses and looked down his food. "T-Thank you madame... I... Yes, I-I'm really hungry... I-I haven't eaten anything all day... or yesterday."

He sat there, bracing himself for questions. But to his surprise, the woman just smiled, then tilted her head to the side with curiosity. "May I know you're name?"

'My name... No, I am not giving them my true name my no good parents have given me. This is my chance now... My chance to find a new beginning like all those stupid fairytales I've read.' "My name is Hadrian Draven Riddle."

"YOU JUST MADE THAT NAME UP RIGHT NOW DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Yes I did, Mr. Orange Head."

"It's Ichigo damnit! Learn my name!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Alice<em>

"..." Alice hid under the buffet table, then sighed as she tugged her cowl over her face again, then sighed heavily. . Why her Mother brought her to a party when she absolutely despised her, Alice will never know... She brought her knees closer to her chest, and buried her head.

She wanted to go home and play with her Father. It's been almost weeks since she's last seen her Father, ever since he accepted the offer of becoming the new vice-president over that new company that was steadily rising up to number one. And since that day, he worked day in and out. Coming home late at nights, going back to work early in the mornings, and when Alice did see him he ignores her and instead rushes to god knows where. She missed all the days where she could laugh and play with her Father. And now today was the day where he finally has his day off, but instead her Mother forces her to go with her to some random party. Saying something about Father needing his rest and not to bother him... And then sending her off, telling her to go away and don't show her face or reveal any relation with her.

Thus, that was why Alice was hiding under the buffet table.

"It's really nice to know that there is someone else here my age that hates parties." Startled, Alice looked up and watched as a black-haired girl around her age crawl under the table with her. The girl hugged her legs closely to her chest, and looked at Alice with a scrunched up look. "Oi... Why are you wearing that? It's dark enough here as it is, I don't think you need to shroud yourself into even more darkness... Isn't it hot?"

"It is." Alice admitted, but gently shook her head. "But I can't."

"Can I know the reason of that?"

"It's 'May I know the reason for that,'" Alice corrected, then sighed. "And it's because Mother said so."

"What's her reason?"

"She has no reason, she just tells me to wear it."

"She's stupid."

"You can't call someone stupid if you don't know them."

"I can't, but hearing that excuse... If they have no good reason, especially if they don't have a reason at all, they're stupid. Take off the hood, no one's going to see you're face under here anyway."

Alice was hesitant. Should she even listen to a stranger she barely met 4 minutes ago, and doesn't know the name of? But honestly, what's the harm of it? Her Mother doesn't need to know about this little exchange, and as long as she doesn't give her last name then it should be fine.

And so with her mind made up, she pushed back the cowl. She felt self-conscious as the girl stared at her long and hard. Alice frowned. "Is... There something on my face or something?"

"No..." She started slowly. "Honestly, you're Mother is more stupider than I assume. You have a pretty face." For the first time, Alice felt her face heat up. This was... The first time someone else besides her Father had called her pretty She felt something tugging on her sleeve, and yelped as the black-haired girl started to tug her more forcefully. "Come on."

"W-Wait! E-E-eek!" Alice gasped when she felt something warm hit her face, and she was blinded for a minute. Blinking, she rubbed her eyes long and hard, then squinted. This was... It's been a while since she felt the sun on her face- Wait. The sun?! Squealing, Alice tried to put on her cowl before her Mother saw her until she felt both her hands being grabbed. When she looked up, she finally had a good look at the girl who had forced her out under her dark sanctuary.

The black-haired girl smile and started to drag her. "This way, come on. Don't trip now."

"W-W-Wait! S-Slow down! Please!" "Mama!"

"Hm? Amaya where have you been? Oh? Who's your new friend?"

The black-haired girl, or Amaya, stood quiet. Realizing for the first time she didn't ask for Alice's name. Alice sighed, and bowed. "M-My name is Alice. It's nice to meet you..." "Please, call me Kobato." "Kobato."

"Oh Alice~" Alice flinched when she heard that sickenly sweet voice. Oh no... This was not good. "There you are! I was looking for you all over!"

"Oh! Miss Liddell, this is your daughter?" Kobato smiled widely. "You're daughter, Alice, is very polite for someone her age. It was a pleasure on getting to know her. I hope to know more about her in the future." Suddenly Amaya's eyes widened as they sparkled a bit. "Mama? Can Alice come over to our house after the party?"

Mother laughed loudly, making us all flinch. It sounded like a bird dying...

"I'm afraid my daughter is quite busy this afternoon." "Oh? With what?" "Afternoon lessons. Violin lessons. Piano lessons. All those."

Alice knew that was a lie, she had no lessons this afternoon. Mother could care less for her, she wouldn't bother paying for her lessons. Though for a spit second, Alice saw Kobato's eyes turn sharp, a small frown on her face before she started smiling brightly again, though it almost looked painful... "Mrs. Liddell... I'm sure all of those are important, but I think it's good for Alice to have time for fun once in a while. Please? Just for this day? I promise to pay for her missed lessons."

"Mrs. Guardian, I'm afraid I can't allow that." Alice could see it, the anger breaking through her happy façade. Alice winced as she pleaded for Kobato to stop. When her Mother gets mad, she will lash out at anyone violently, and she didn't want to see her get hurt. "She's my daughter. I can do whatever I want to her."

"Mrs. Liddell, I really don't like how you treat your daughter as if she was an object." Kobato twitched ever so slightly. Alice felt a hand entwined hers, and when she looked up Amaya was giving her a warning sign to back up. She and Amaya did and watched as a small crowd started to form around the two women.

"I'm not treating her like an object Mrs. Guardian. It's just being called strict, especially with a wild daughter like her."

"Wild? Alice does not look like the wild type Mrs. Liddell. She's really gentle, I can see it in her eyes."

"In her eyes?" Mother made a strangled noise of frustration. "Mrs. Guardian, you've just met my child only for a few minutes. What can you possibly know about her?"

"I know she does not play the instrument?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me loud and clear Mrs. Liddell. If Alice really did play the violin, her fingers would be slightly calloused. But they're soft, like she hadn't worked a day in her life."

"Well she just started playing the violin 3 days ago."

"I see, you said she plays the piano, correct?"

"Yes, she's wonderful in the piano!"

"Then may we hear her?"

"W-What?"

"There is a piano on the patio, I would love to hear your daughter play the piano."

Mother was loosing? That was new. She always won against arguments, and seeing the twitching look and her slightly red-faced, it looks like this was the first time she lost in an argument. Her Mother started to stutter.

"I-I- No she can't."

"And why not?"

"She's terribly shy, and she would faint just playing the piano in front of everyone! You wouldn't want to embarrass her like that now, would you?"

"I don't."

Was the argument over? Alice found herself slightly disappointed... She was sure that Kobato was going to win, and she really didn't like the smug look on her Mother's face. She flinched slightly when she looked over at Alice, and Alice could practically feel the anger rolling off of her. Directly towards her. She started to shake slightly, and looked down as she slowly backed away and tried to hide herself.

"Alice sweetie~ Come here~"

'No! I-I don't want to!' Alice yelled in her mind, but slowly shuffled her way towards her Mother. She then caught of Amaya's and Kobato's disappointed look. Why were they disappointed? In fact, why did they start fighting for her? For someone they barely know?

As if reading her mind, Amaya smiled slightly. "I really like you Alice, I really was hoping that we could play this afternoon. I wanted you to meet all my brothers." Kobato smiled at her next apologetically. "Alice, I'm sorry you had to see all that. But I can't help but fight for that child when they're obviously upset."

'I'm... Upset?'

Her Mother started laughing. "Alice isn't upset Mrs. Guardian. You're imagining things."

'No, I'm not imagining things.' Alice stopped in her tracks towards her Mother. She felt small, and she felt even smaller when her Mother turned to look at her. Se then realized, 'I am upset.'

"Alice, get over here now-" "No."

"What did you say?" Her Mother glared at her, and Alice felt herself panicking. Did she seriously just go against her own Mother? But instead of showing that fear, she kept her ground and looked right at her in the eye. Her throat went dry, and she hated herself for being so weak. But when she glanced at Amaya and Kobato, she licked her dry lips and started hoarsely. "No..."

"Alice Liddell get over here now-"

"No! And I will say it as many times as I want! No! No! No!" Great, she was practically digging her own grave now. Well, she went this far now, what's the point of stopping. "I'm tired of you treating me like an object with no feelings! I'm tired of you always making me wear this stupid cloak whenever we go out! I'm tired of you always telling me what to do as if I'm just some servant or dog! And I'm tired of waiting for you to become my Mother!"

"You wretched child! Listen here! I am your Mother and you must do as I say-"

"No! I will not! You may have given birth to me but you will never become my Mother! Not with the way you treat me! A Mother has to care for her child! Love them! Make sure they feel safe! Make sure they know they're not alone in the world! Kobato has showed me more care of a Mother than you ever will!

Her Mother was now red. Alice took a deep breath, and she started slow and almost quietly.

"Mother... You have a choice now. You can fix all of this, I can forgive all the things you've done... Or... Or you can just send me away, like you've always done. And I promise to never come back in your life again... You won't have to see my face again, just like you've always wished..."

Alice panted. This was the first time she's ever spoken in so many paragraphs, in such a loud voice, in front of all these people and towards her Mother. The world was spinning, but she kept her focus on her Mother who just stood there with a darkened look on her face. She didn't say anything, but Alice knew her answer.

Biting her lips, Alice brought up her cowl to hide her face and the tears running down her cheeks. Quickly, she ran away. Never looking back ever again.

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I just made the best decision of my life... Or the worst."<p>

Alice laughed to herself humorlessly as she threw a pebble in the small pond and watched little ripples being made, distorting her reflection before all was calm again. Sighing, she brought her legs closer to her chest and stared out into the beautiful sunset.

"It's really nice to know that I'm not the only one in my age to love the sunset beyond a pond." Startled, Alice looked up to see Amaya. She smiled at her, and also brought her legs close to her chest. "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry, I... I really messed it up for you and your Mother. Didn't I?"

"Alice... She never was my Mother, she's just a woman who gave birth to me." Alice corrected, then laughed as she threw another pebble into the pond. "And actually... I'm not mad, I just... I just feel a little sad... And scared. What am I going to do now?"

"Well, you can always still come over to my house." "For how long?" "Well... You can stay there... Permanently."

"Permanently?" Alice looked at Amaya, who smiled. Alice licked her dry lips, and spoke in a quiet tone. "Can I... Can I really?"

She felt long arms wrap around her, and gasped. But when she looked up, she saw the fair face that belonged to Kobato as she smiled brightly. "You can stay as long as you want Alice. It's your choice."

"My... Choice..." Alice smiled widely, and instantly she exclaimed, "Yes! Yes! I-I would love to stay with you!"

Kobato smiled, and hugged her tightly as Amaya hugged her as well. "Welcome to the Family Alice. Just call me Mama."

"Ma... Mama..." Alice said, tears running down her cheeks as she hugged back tightly. "Mama... Mama..."

* * *

><p>"Are you really sure about this Vincent?" Roi looked at the three girls, before back at his friend. A man in his late-20's, who looked lovingly and sadly at Alice as she laughed along with the other two girls. "Are you really sure about letting go of your daughter? Don't you love her?"<p>

Vincent smiled at his old friend. "Of course Roi, I love Alice more than my own wife. Sometimes being a Father means letting go of their little girl one day... I just... I just didn't expect it to be this soon. But Alice needs this. I can't stand to seeing her so sad and lifeless in the house... She needs a Mother that will love her... And a Father that will be there... Promise me... That she will be loved and happy."

Roi smiled and patted his friend's back reassuringly. "Vincent, I promise you that she will never have to feel lonely again."

"That's... That's all I ask for... Thank you for everything, and taking in my daughter. I.. I really can't repay for all the kindness you have given us." Vincent looked at Alice, large tears now running down his eyes as he smiled.

"Goodbye sweetie... Always know Daddy loves you. I promise one day... One day I will make this all up to you."


	16. The Abandoned Mansion

**Title: **The Abandoned Mansion

**Character: **Kuroko, Generation of Miracles, Ryoma and Seigaku Tennis Club, Mai, Kenji, and Shibuya Psychic Research

**Crossovers: **Kuroko no Basuke, Prince of Tennis, and Ghost Hunt

**Warnings: **Lots of Cursing, No Momoi because... I forgot about her

**Summary: **The Generation of Miracles goes to the abandoned mansion just outside Tokyo due to the rumors of a phantom ghost player who plays basketball. The Seigaku Tennis Club wants to check out the mirage tennis courts and be the first team to be able to practice on it. Meanwhile Shibuya Psychic Research accidentally wanders into the abandoned Mansion due to a storm as they were returning home from another mission when their two car breaks down. What they all didn't know it was still inhabited by ghosts that once lived there...

* * *

><p><span><em>Kuroko no Basuke<em>

It was just another normal day in Teiko Middle School.

And Akashi Seijuro was bored.

The red-head sighed, glancing around in a bored manner, trying to find something interesting until his eyes gazed over at the huddled basketball players he recognized from the second string. As soon as he heard the word phantom ad basketball player, he couldn't help but listen in.

"Phantom Basketball Player?" One of them asked incredulously. "Can a ghost even play basketball?"

"It's possible."

"Where the hell did you even hear that?"

"Well last week during winter break, a few friends of mine and I went out to this abandoned mansion we heard so much about... And you know what we found?"

"Nothing?"

"Well, kind of. We couldn't exactly enter the mansion, it was blocked off to heavily with lots of metal, wood, and some traps. There was even a pitfall trap! So instead we went around the back... And there we found it! A basketball court! It still looked so new! There were even some training equipment around it! Even a rack with new basketballs and a fridge full of water bottles and sports bottles, and strangely enough there was some vanilla shakes there."

"Wow, I would like to visit a place like that. But what about this Phantom Basketball Player? Or did you just accidentally skip topic again?"

"I didn't! Right when we could start playing, we heard it! A basketball bouncing! But there was only 6 courts, and all of them were empty... Well... We didn't see anyone, but we saw it... We saw a basketball bouncing, and it just kept bouncing, and bouncing without stopping... Until it just suddenly floated mid-air. Then we heard it, a voice! It said 'Domo'! What do you think it means?!"

"Um... I'm pretty sure they're saying hi?"

The boy continued. "Then it asked, 'Do you want to play basketball with me? I'm not much use, but I can pass'. And well... We played with it. I have to say the ghost has a killer pass! One minute when one of us threw the ball at an open space, the next thing we realize that one of us have the ball and we make the shoot! It was amazing!"

"...How do you make a pass at something you can't see?"

"I don't know, but it works either way!"

"Dude, I think you're just making this up."

"I am not! Go see it yourself! The mansion is just outside of North Tokyo. A few miles drive, and you should be there right away!"

"The mansion outside of North Tokyo..." Akashi noted, and smirked. "I hope the ghost doesn't mind of our sudden drop in."

* * *

><p>Aomine Daiki groaned as he sluggishly walked towards the school. A weekend worth of clothes and magazines all stuffed into the duffle bag. He muttered to himself as he saw his school coming up. "Someone please explain to me why I'm going to school... On a Saturday, 6:00 on the morning when I should be sleeping the day away?!"<p>

Well, at least today was quiet and peaceful- "Aominecchi is here!" Or not.

Looking up, he glared at Kise who was waving his arms almost excitedly to him. "Aominecchi! Over here! Over here!" "Shut the fuck up Kise! You're too loud!" "Wah! Ahominecchi is being mean to me again!" "You want to say that again?!"

"Would you both please be quiet." At Akashi's cold voice, both instantly stopped and meekly looked over at Akashi, who had just arrived in a black limo before he opened it. He looked at his teammates impatiently. "Well? Are you coming in? I don't like to be kept waiting."

With one last curious glance at each other, they quickly piled in as Akashi explained everything

* * *

><p>"Really?! We're going to play basketball against a ghost!" Kise's eyes practically sparkled as he started to jump excitedly on his seat. "Yay! We're going to play against a ghost-ssu! I can't wait-ssu!"<p>

Even Aomine looked a bit excited. "A ghost huh? He better be ready to get his ass kicked."

Midorima sighed as he held his lucky item of today, a yellow pumpkin. He pushed up his glasses. "Hm.. I am guessing he is Aquarias? Because today's horoscopes for Aquarias are that they will be visited by a surprise visit today. They're lucky item today? Any Japanese Accessories. I bought some just in case he wanted one seeing he will loose to us."

Murasakibara just chomped on some snacks as usual, but he muttered out loud, "I wonder what kind of snacks Ghost-Chin eats...?"

Strangely enough... None of them were even skeptical about playing with a ghost...

Suddenly the intercom came to life, the driver spoke with a rough tone. "Sir, we have arrived to the mansion."

Nodding, Akashi thanked the driver and waited until the car finally came to a stop, and stepped out. The others soon came out, but couldn't help but feel a bit afraid, and instantly wanted to return to the limo... Which had disappeared.

The mansion was dark, and looked rather ominous... And true tot he rumors they heard, the front door was first and second floor windows were boarded up heavily with metal bars, wooden bars, nailed in with many nails, and they could barely see the slight trip wire, and well-made pitfall traps.

Akashi turned to them.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Wow... It's not as scary as I expected... It's beautiful." Kise awed, running a finger through the soft petals of the flowers before looking around the flower tunnel they had entered through the side of the mansion.<p>

The others had to admit as well, it was beautiful.

The arches looked handmade, and they had many intricate designs that even Akashi had to admit was impressed. Growing on top, around, and hanging on down the arches were ivies, honeysuckles, roses, passionflowers, and many more flowers that blended together.

As they admired the view, slowing down their pace at the same time, they heard a bark. When they looked, they saw a puppy... A husky puppy with bright blue eyes, and wearing a basketball jersey...

Aomine couldn't help but ask, "Do you play basketball?"

A loud, and happy bark was his answer. Suddenly, pale arms wrapped around the puppy and lifted him up. "Nigou. There you are. Why did you run off like that... Hmm?" Two bright blue eyes looked up, and stared at the group in front of him. He blinked, then opened his mouth. "Domo."

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!"

* * *

><p>"I'm very sorry that they yelled at you like that." Akashi apologized as he bowed. Aomine and Kise bowed too. "We're so sorry."<p>

The light-bluenette, who had introduced himself as Kuroko Tetsuya, shook his head as he petted the husky. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

The group were underneath the gazebo surrounded by flowers, enjoying tea and snacks made by Kuroko, who was twirling a Japanese umbrella idly. Midorima couldn't help but ask, "You were born underneath the Aquarias sign, correct?" Kuroko blinked, wondering how he knew before he nodded. Midorima nodded. "I see, so you listen to Oha-asa." Kuroko shook his head. "I do not. My friend predicted that it was going to be stormy tonight, and he wanted us to carry an umbrella just in case."

Aomine furrowed his eyebrows, and looked around the bright, and sunny skies. "You're friend's wrong then. There's no cloud in the sky."

The light-bluenette just shrugged. "His prediction of the weather has been right for as long as I've remembered, and I don't doubt him now." Kuroko lifted the vanilla shake to his mouth. Taking a small sip, he looked back at the group with a slight curious eye. "So... What have you all come to this mansion for?"

Akashi, wiping his mouth with a napkin, spoke. "We have come here to play basketball of the specter. You have heard of him, I assume?"

Kuroko's eyes glinted a bit. They couldn't tell if it was with surprise or happiness though. "I've heard of this... Specter. May I ask why you want to play basketball with a specter though?"

"It might be interesting. Not only that, it is a once in a life time chance, don't you think?"

"I supposed it is." Kuroko stood, and he twirled the light-blue umbrella. "Well? Do you want me to show you to the basketball courts?"

"Please."

* * *

><p>"Wow... This court is impressive." Aomine whistled. Looking at the clean metal benches with a mini refrigerator next to it. There were indeed 6 courts, and in between each courts were racks with basketballs in them. Aomine grinned, and looked around. "Alright then! Where's this specter?! Hey ghost! I want to challenge you!"<p>

"Please do not yell in my ear Aomine-kun."

Aomine yelped, realizing that Kuroko was in front of him. He still had his deadpanned look, but Aomine could have sworn he saw the annoyed glint in his eyes. Kuroko looked away, and it was then he and the others noticed that he was suddenly changed into basketball clothing. A light-blue loose sleeveless jersey, loose shorts, and sneakers. He was adjusting his black armbands as he walked towards the basketball court, and it was when he turned to them when they realized it...

"Well? Are we going to play or not?"

"YOU'RE THE GHOST?!"

"Please do not yell in my ear..."

* * *

><p>Prince of Tennis<p>

"Will someone finally tell me why we're going to some random mansion for training?" First-year Momoshiro Takeshi asked, yawning as he looked out at the bright skies. "...And where this mansion is?"

"Didn't you hear?" The ever so happy Kikumaru Eiji said as he grinned widely. "We're going to go practice in the Mirage Tennis Courts."

Momo couldn't help but blink confusingly as he perked up with interest. "The... Mirage Tennis Courts?"

Kaido Kaoru hissed. "You really don't know anything, do you?"

Momo growled, a irk appearing on his head. "Shuddup!" He then looked back at the red-head. "So what's this about the Mirage Tennis Courts?"

"There were a lot of rumors about this tennis courts! The first group who found the tennis courts were tennis players, and they wanted to play on it. But as they made their way, as soon as they looked away, it disappeared! It happened to the same 3 other groups who tried. As soon as they looked away, even when they blinked, it suddenly disappeared! They were lost in the forest for a few days until they were saved by park rangers." Eiji grinned. Fuji Shusuke smiled and his eyes opened slightly. "And we're going to be the first to play in it."

The others couldn't help but sweatdropped. "Wow... You're really excited, aren't you?"

Suddenly the bus stopped, and Tezuka stood up with his bag already on. "We're here, let's go." The others couldn't help but form another sweatdrop as they watched their captain quickly get off the bus, Fuji following close behind. "Even captain is excited..."

* * *

><p>"Wah... We've been walking around forever!" Eiji whined, as he sat on a rock and panted. "C-Can we take a little rest? It's not like the tennis court is going to disappear on us..."<p>

"So you're looking for the tennis courts?" Everyone jumped at that sudden voice, and they all looked around. When they heard rustling coming from above them, they all looked to see a boy no older than 13 sitting on the highest branch of the oak tree. He was drinking grape-ponta as he swung his legs in the air. Oishi, the ever so worried Mother of Seigaku, started to panic.

"Get down from there! You're going to fall and break something!" Eiji backed him up. "He's right Ochibi! You better get down from there!"

They could see a twitch appearing the boy's forehead, but didn't do anything else. Tipping the can back, he drank the rest of the contents in one gulp before giving a sigh satisfaction, he wiped his mouth and closed his eyes. Humming as he continued to swing his legs.

Eiji deadpanned. "He... Completely ignored us-"

Then the unthinkable happened. The boy fell.

Backwards.

Everyone widened there eyes, and Kawamura Takashi, the closest one towards the falling boy, sprinted but he soon stopped when the boy spun midair and landed on his feet... Like a cat. The boy looked up at the group, and they notice how golden and narrowed his eyes were... He really did look like a cat...

He pulled down his white filla cap down and planted the now empty-ponta can to the ground as he filled the inside with pebbles and dirt. It was then they noticed more ponta cans on the ground, leading through the shrubs. The boy looked back up at them, and jerked his head towards that direction as he walked away to the opposite directions.

"Follow the trail, and you should arrive to the tennis courts... If you can find it that is. Happy hiking." As he walked way, he spoke as he waved his hand in the air. "I'll be taking the long way to the tennis courts, don't keep me waiting..." Momo blinked, then yelled after him. "W-Wait! If you know where it is then you can take us there!" Quickly, Momo tried to run after him but as soon as he parted the shrubs he saw...

"Nothing?" He blinked several times, he searched around a bit, but he saw no white-cap at sight. "He just... Disappeared... Like a ghost."

No one noticed that Kaido had gone a bit pale at that word.

Tezuka sighed, and looked at the ponta can trail. "We have no choice then, we're just going to have to follow the trail."

Again, almost everyone sweatdropped. Why did their captain sound... Disappointed?

* * *

><p>"Jeez... How many cans of soda did that kid drink?"<p>

"This isn't healthy..."

"Now I'm getting thirsty!"

"There has to be about hundred ponta cans."

"I counted 254 by now..."

"Ii data..."

It's been already ten minutes since they've met the strange boy and started to follow the ponta cans, and so far it seemed almost never-ending. The strange thing was, the cans still looked new and they had to wonder how a kid could drink so much ponta cans without getting sick...

When Eiji looked up, he widened his eyes and yelped. "You guys! Look!"

When they all looked, they all widened their eyes. And lo and behold was the tennis courts. Just a half-mile from where they were, if they sprinted they might get there! Eiji grinned. "Yatta! Alright everyone don't even dare blink or look away! Eyes on the prize- ACK!"

"Eiji!" Oishi looked over at his friend and helped him up. "Are you alright?" The red head grinned sheepishly. "Yea... Just tripped over the stupid ponta cans... Now come on! Let's go- Where did it go?"

For the split second they were looking at Eiji, when they looked back the tennis courts were gone! Everyone looked around, trying to find the tennis courts but... It was gone, no sign of them anywhere. Eiji moaned in despair as he looked down. "I'm so sorry! If I hadn't tripped then this wouldn't happened! Stupid ponta cans!"

Fuji then frowned and noticed something. "Speaking of the ponta cans... They're not going straight to where we were about to go..." They all looked down to the trail, and followed it to see the ponta cans were heading to the left. "I see... The kid was expecting us to follow the trail, not the court itself because he knew we would never reach it." "Do you really think the kid really wanted us to follow the trail?" "Well, it is a possibility. Then why else would he leave a trail?" "To lead us off...?" "Well, it's worth trying. Come on."

* * *

><p>"Ugh... How many cans have we passed?"<p>

"For the past 5 minutes... I counted 181 more cans."

"I'm very worried about the kid's health."

"That makes about 435... Right?"

"He probably had friends to help him drink this all. There's just no way he could have done it himself..."

When Eiji looked up again, he saw it again. But to make sure he wasn't making a mistake again, he blinked. Then grinned. "Everyone! Look! It's the tennis courts again! And I know it's real!"

When they all looked up, they widened their eyes.

The tennis courts were really grand, nothing like they've ever seen before.

There were about 10 tennis courts, a ball wall, 3 tennis machines, a tennis court filled with sand, another tennis court full of water with only one solid place to stand on, and one high up with many pegs to hold people up. Luckily there were nets to catch anyone that would fall. It was really all amazing, and think how they can improve with these many kind of tennis courts here! It was a tennis heaven!

Pock~ Pock~

"Uh... Does anyone else here that?"

Pock~ Pock~ Pock~

Fuji frowned again. "It seems we're not the only one here... It sounds like it's coming from the otherside of the ball wall."

Pock~ Pock~ Pock~ Pock~ Pock~

As the group circled around the ball wall, they could hear the tennis ball slamming harder and harder against the wall each time in a rhythm. When they finally reached around, they all widened their eyes to see a familiar figure as he started walked farther and farther away from the ball.

Pock~ Pock~ Pock~ Pock~ Pock~ Pock~ Pock~ Pock~

As he walked farther and farther, he kept hitting the ball hard as it hit the same spot in the wall. Suddenly he grabbed it and threw it high, and Tezuka widened his eyes when he saw what the boy was going to do.

"Twist Serve..."

With that said, the boy smirked and swatted the tennis ball hard, and they watched as a green blur passed by and hit the wall with one final smack. As the ball rolled away, the boy removed his white filla cap and panted before looking at his audience, then grinned.

"I was expecting you 5 minutes ago. You must have been caught up with the illusion." He grinned.

"Made Made Dane."

* * *

><p>Ghost Hunt<p>

"A car that broke down, a car with no oil and a popped tile, and now a storm!" Matsuzaki Ayako screamed in frustration as the group of 5 continued there run to look for shelter. "What else could go wrong?!"

Thunder rumbled, and rained started to pelt them even harder, and it as getting harder to see as the sun slowly disappeared behind the clouds and horizon. When John Brown looked up, he widened his eyes to see something being illuminated by the thunder. He stopped everyone. "Look! I see a house!"

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's get going!" Houshou Takigawa, or Monk, yelled as he started to lead the way towards the mansion while keeping a watchful eye on the other. As soon as they were close, Monk noticed how empty and dull this place looked and assumed it was empty, so he knocked it down unknowingly startling the inhabitants inside.

Meanwhile, a few minutes before this happened upstairs.

"Mai..." Taniyama Kenji winced as he buried his head into Mai's stomach, he whimpered when he heard the roaring thunder. "I-I-I'm scared... W-Why a-a-are the lights a-a-all out? W-Where did e-e-everyone go?"

Mai shushed her brother as she hugged him tightly. "The lightning must have destroyed our only power station... Edward and Hiro are fixing it, the others went to town to buy some candles and take-out food. But the storm must be stopping them... They don't want the merchandise all soggy or destroyed by the time they get back."

"I-I wish the lights are back on soon. I-I hate the dark..." "I do too-"

BANG

Kenji screamed. "W-W-What was that?!"

Mai narrowed her eyes, it sounded like it was coming from downstairs. Slowly pushed Kenji off of her, she smiled brightly at her brother when she noticed Kenji trembling and looking up at her with teary eyes. "Don't worry Kenji, I'll go check it out and scare them out if they're harmless. Just stay up here and be quiet until I come back, okay?"

Kenji nodded and wrapped the blankets tightly around him. "C-C-Come back soon... P-Please..."

* * *

><p>"For a place abandoned... It doesn't look too abandoned." Monk commented as he wiped himself off with a towel he found in storage room. The others were resting on the comfortable couches and arm chair as they also wiped themselves off. "Do you think someone lives here-" "I sense a spirit coming." Masako said, looking up as she looked around. "Although... It's energy is powerful, but right now it's passive."<p>

Ayako groaned. "So... Basically we're in a haunted house right now?"

Masako tensed. "The spirit, it's coming down right now. I can't tell if it's angry though, but it's coming our way, fast."

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Everyone tensed as the thumping of footsteps came down louder and louder. It was then they heard a groan, and they all turned towards the staircase where they could see a figure coming down. Everyone grew tenser and into defensive position, until...

"Itai..." A feminine voice groaned out as she slowly walked down the stairs. "I wish the kids would put away the toys before the blackout happened. That was the 4th toy I tripped over..."

"Um... Excuse me?" John interrupted the girl's ranting. There was a yelp, and more thuds making everyone, including Naru and Lin, flinch. "A-A-Are you alright?!"

"I'm... I'm okay... You really surprised me..." When the girl looked up, she blinked when she saw unfamiliar faces looking back at her. "U-Um... W-W-Who are you? And why are you in my house?"

"We apologize if we have suddenly intruded." Naru said, and the girl looked at him curiously. "We were looking for shelter our cars broke down and then the storm came. I hope you don't us staying until the storm passes by and we can call someone to help us with the cars."

The girl smiled. "Oh, I understand then. You can stay here as long as you like, would you like something warm to drink? I think the water is still boiling from earlier." At everyone's nod, she smiled. "Great, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Taniyama Mai, but you can call me Mai. Just let me go get my brother and I'll make your tea. I hope you don't mind Earl Grey Tea."

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, the group were having tea inside the comfortable and warm kitchen as Mai lit the last of the candles. She smiled. "There! Hopefully this should be bright for all of you." Mai sighed and placed her head on the palm of her hand. "I wonder how Edward and Hiro are doing out there... It's hard working out there when it's storming."<p>

"Edward and Hiro?" Monk asked curiously while Mai nodded. "Two of our residents in this house. They're engineers, so they work on anything that is broken or they can improve it. Right now they're out in the power station trying to get the lights working again."

Lin looked up. "The power station... It's just about 2 miles from your house, right?" Mai nodded. "Yes, you must have passed it. Which means you must have come from either Tokyo or from somewhere up north."

Naru answered, "We came from north. We were returning back to Tokyo before the car broke down and the storm came."

"I see..." Mai looked over at Kenji, who was silent as he looked down at the table. Mai smiled. "Kenji? Would you like some more orange juice?"

Kenji looked at Mai, then shyly shook his head as he looked back down to his hands. Mai sighed, but smiled. When around his family, Kenji could talk freely with no worries, but around strangers he was completely mute. Right when Mai could go back to oiling for tea from the fireplace, she felt someone stare at her. When she turned, she saw it was Masako. She smiled.

"Is there something the matter Miss Hara?" "You have a lot of spiritual energy in you. You and your brother." She commented while Mai tilted her head and chuckled. "Do we? Well, I guess we are a bit of psychic, but not as good." "That is not what I'm talking about."

Mai tilted her head confusingly while Kenji, feeling a bit scared, ran over to Mai and hid behind her, clutching onto her shirt. Masako continued. "You're passive right now, but I can still tell that you're not quite human. Both of you, and I have to assume whoever lives here are also the same as you... Am I right?"

Mai was quiet, and Kenji looked like on the verge of crying. Sniffling, he bit the bottom of his lip and suddenly dashed out of the kitchen and up the grand staircase, wailing as he did so. Mai just sighed, and the smile on her face had grown smaller as she turned back to the kettle and pulled it out from the fire. Silence filled the air, and everyone grew a bit awkward and tense until Mai spoke.

"I'm sorry about Kenji, but even after all these centuries... He's still a bit sensitive about this topic." Mai sighed and poured the hot tea into the tea cup. "How we died... We didn't even realize it ourselves until a group came by long ago. We tried to welcome them... But... But they passed us like we were nothing, like they couldn't hear or see us. They started stealing things from us right in front of our eyes. We tried to stop them... But then we realized... We couldn't even touch them, only make them feel a chill. It took us a while, but we realized... We were dead." Mai chuckled, a bit bitterly. "I still remember the day we realized... Amaya for once was shocked, before she started to go on a rampage. The kids started crying. J just disappeared until a few days later, looking lost. We were just so confused."

Silence filled the air again. Mai sighed and turned to them with a large smile. "I'm impress Miss Hara, no one could guess we're humans unless they touch us. And you know how cold the dead could be. Anyway, would any of you like more tea?"

Naru looked up expectantly, and Mai laughed as she quickly slid the tea cup with the saucer towards him. She did the same for everyone else. After Naru took another sip from that delicious tea, which he would never admit out loud, he looked up at the ever-so smiling brunette.

"Mai," For some reason, Naru liked how that rolled on his tongue. "You're a spirit, yet we can see you for a long period of time. And you can touch things, how is that possible?"

The brunette smiled, and held something wrapped around her neck. It was a light-blue pendent with a hint of pink in them, she touched it lightly with her thumb. "It's because of this pendent. We don't know how, but somehow it just gives us a physical form for a while. It's very effective in the night though, especially in the full moon. That's why you can see me without me phasing through anything unlike daytime, if I touch something sometimes my hand might pass through it."

Ayako had a thoughtful look on her face. "Why don't you pass on... You know? Go to the afterlife?"

Mai shrugged. "Honestly, we're just not interested to pass on. We like being here, and honestly I'm afraid of the idea of separating and forgetting of the others... Living may had been fun for a while, but I've already forgotten what it's like. Not only that," Mai smiled as she looked up at them. "I like living here with my family."

"Mai..." Looking up, she smiled to see Kenji running back in the kitchen, tackling her before hiding behind her again. He peeked at the guest, then up at Mai. "The... The storm's gone..."

"Ah..." Mai looked out the window, and noticed the now beautiful sky. "So it has, but it's a bit late for them to go out now, don't you think? It's midnight now." Mai turned tot hem. "You can stay here if you want, Edward and Hiro won't return until tomorrow probably."

"No, we couldn't possibly-" "Thank you." Naru interrupted as he stood up. "But we shall get going now, we've rested enough. It's time for us to return back to Tokyo, I've already called us a cab earlier and they should be by here a few minutes. I've also called the tow truck to pick up the cars too."

"Alright," Mai smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "It really was a pleasure to have you all here. It's a nice change of pace to talk to outsiders one in a while, if you ever need a rest stop you can stop here any time."

"Thank you again."


	17. Post-Its

**Title: **Post-Its

**Characters: **Possibly all the Guardian Family

**Warning: **Curses

**Summary: **It all started when Najika puts up a yellow-red post-it on the fridge saying she was going to buy a few things. Then it goes down-hill from there...

**AN: **I got this inspiration from Isolated Melody's Story _Mafia Postit Wars. _I really found it funny and wanted to try to make my own version of it... So basically, this whole plot belongs to Isolated Melody and most of the characters here belong to their respective owner... And you know which ones don't belong to me so I'm not going to explain. Half of it because I don't know which characters are going to be in there yet...

...

On to the story!

* * *

><p>Najika Kazami Guardian was in the kitchen as usual, thinking what kind of dishes she should make tonight until she notice a few important ingredients missing.<p>

"Ara... No oil, eggs, cabbage... And why is there no milk?" Najika huffed. "V must have drank it all... Sigh, guess I'll have to make a reminder of what I should buy later on..."

So with that, Najika pulled out a yellow-red post-it from her apron and wrote down what she needed. With that done, she quickly slapped it onto the fridge and quickly made her way up to her room to get ready to go out. Meanwhile, Tsuna tiptoed into the kitchen, and not seeing Najika he was about to go grab some snacks until he saw something on the fridge.

* * *

><p>Amaya Kasumi yawned loudly, stretching her arms behind her head as she entered the kitchen to get a quick drink of water until she noticed something... Why was the fridge so colorful? And with post-it's at that...? Curious at what kind of game the others were playing, she plucked one from the fridge and read it along with a few others. Coincidentally being Tsuna's post-it.<p>

**_NeeChan! Can I come with you? I want to go buy something in the store! -Tsuna_**

**_I want to come to! -Hibiki_**

**_Yo! Yo! Don't forget about! -Nari_**

**_C-Can I come to Nee-Chan? -Kenji_**

**_You don't need to stutter on a post-it Kenji. And I'm coming too. -Kevin_**

**_Hai, hai. You can all come. -Najika_**

Amaya chuckled, it seems that conversation ended there. But what's with the other post-its? Curiously, she plucked another one.

**_I have a great idea! We should start chatting over post-its from now on! -Asura_**

**_What? Why? Couldn't we just do it over email... Or actually talk in person like normal people? -Midnight_**

**_You know Asura, he's insane. -Seth_**

**_It seems fun though, but this is a waste of paper. -Kenichi_**

**_And I don't think Najika would appreciate us using her kitchen, none the less her fridge, to do this. -Midnight_**

**_Hey Najika, if you haven't gone by the store yet buy me some more fabric please. I'll pay you back later. -J_**

**_Ooh! What are you going to do with all those fabric?! -V_**

**_'None of your business idiot.' Is her most likely answer back. -Alistair_**

**_So mean! :( -V_**

Once again Amaya chuckled, and looked over at the remaining post-its. Though reading over those... She was first amused by it all until she read the fourth last comment and brought out her own post it, a dark grey with a red and gold rose on the side.

**Does anyone play rugby? -Jack**

**What? Why are you so interested in that sport all the sudden? -Tris**

**Ah... I forgot you go to school in England... Right? Do you want to play rugby? -Yuki**

**No, it looks to painful with all the tackles. I was just asking. -Jack**

**I bet Amaya would be a better tackler than you! -Ichigo**

**What the hell did you just say bleach-head?! -Jack**

**Please don't curse... -Yuki**

**Can I join in!? -Zeru**

**Butt out idiot! And you read what I said strawberry-face! And my hair is natural! -Ichigo**

**Your hair is fake as hell! I'm sure Amaya agrees with me! -Jack**

**She isn't even here strawberry-face! I bet she's too good to even talk to us through the post-its! So knowing she isn't going to read this, half of it because she won't be here until midnight, I'll say it! I was the one who stole all of her candy stash behind the living room painting and blamed it on Zeru and Asura. ****-Ichigo**

**Is that way Amaya almost killed me that day?! 0.0 -Zeru**

**Why do you hate your older brother Ichiiiigoooo?! T^T -Asura**

**Jack, Ichigo... How many times have you two passed the kitchen? -Mai**

With a dark aura, Amaya scribbled onto the post-its, slammed it onto the refrigerator door, and stalked out to find a certain 'bleach-haired' idiot.

**Ichigo, you're a fucking dead-man when I find you. -Amaya**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-<strong>

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIDGE?!"

Everyone in the house winced when they heard Najika shrieked, and a few of them quickly left not wanting to be in the end of chef's anger. The children that were with her couldn't help but cry out with surprise before they fled back to their playroom. For Ciel, he was curious at what happened and entered the kitchen, only to walk out 3 seconds later with a deadpanned look.

'Note to self... Never walk into Najika when she screams like that...'


End file.
